Blast From The Past
by Redstrikerborg
Summary: The Assassins are brougth to the future by another Peice of Eden. Now they must find the rest of them before the Templars can. Starring the well known Assassins / Templars and OCs. -ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**(Altair, Malik, belong to Ubisoft)  
>(Thron Belongs to lekiie my friend)<br>(the rest are my OC)**

**Chapter 1 - Blast From The Past.**

**(A time manipulation with a little fantasy. Starring Altair and OC)**

Redstriker sat at her office desk, resting her head on her hands, idly looking outside at the beautiful day. Sun was shinning, the trees outside her window were swaying casually back and forth, oh how she longed to be outside. Taking a glance at the floor were the shadows of the trees dances along it, almost hypnotising as she stared at it for a brief time. She let out a heavy sigh and looked annoyed at the desk and side tables that consisted of papers full of information, maps, items that required her attention, bills, books and anything else that came with the title of being the CEO of Striker National.

After a short while of staring blankly at the desk, she stretched letting out a yawn and got up to walk over to the window. "It's been oddly quiet today" Thinking to herself. No one had entered her office to add to the growing pile of papers that she seemed to always be behind on. Her children haven't come running in yelling or screaming or crying about someone doing something to the other. Considering that it should probably be taken as a good thing that all was quiet, Something seemed to be out of place. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, but the question was what?

Pacing back and forth she thought of what could possible be nagging at her. Frustration begin to set in as several ideas came into her head and were just as quickly dismissed. Finally she decided that she was just over thinking and needed a break away from the pile of papers that threaten to consumer her if she were to bump into the desk by mistake.

Stretching once more she decided it be best to take a walk and look for her children. They must be plotting some kind of trouble if it been this quiet and it was only a matter of time before one of them came running to her or she caught them in the act of something.

Renni ran up to one of the younger twin brothers she had. "Mom and Dad are going to be mad that we wandered out this far without telling them."

Jack shrugged at the statement. "Mom's busy in her office and Dad's working at the hospital, they won't notice we're gone, and if they did... What possibly could happen to us in the safes city in the world?"

Renni considered that point. They did play in the forest often enough and nothing really bad had happen expect for that one time Thorn thought it would be funny to throw a rock at a bees nest thinking the bees would chase after his bother and sister and not him. "Jack... Where's Thorn?"

"He ran into that cave about 10 minutes ago"

"Is he crazy?, Why didn't you try to stop him?"

He bursted into laughter. "You can't stop Thorn from doing anything, and I wasn't about to enter that scary looking cave."

Taking Jack by the hand she pulled him into the cave. "We can't have him wandering around in the dark and what if he gets hurt?" Her lips curved upwards a little. It would serve him right if he did get hurt going into a cave without any light source. Putting her left hand out, she concentrated till a small flame danced in the palm of her hand.

Jack looked at her hand in awe. "I wish I could do that."

"You'll come into your ability soon. Though who knows what ability it'll be, If I had to guess it would probably be more like Dad's."

Jack's eyes lite up and he smiled, Renni rolled her eyes and continued on.

They walked further into the cave. Jack was right, it was a creepy cave. There were lots of cobwebs and the ground squashed beneath their feet. She noticed some metal cups on the walls in some areas. They came up to what seems to be a door. Renni called out while Jack remained a few steps behind her. "Thorn... Are you there?" Silence was the only answer she received. Cautiously she stepped towards the partly opened door.

Before she reached to open the door, the door flung open slamming on the stone wall. In the doorway stood a shadowy figured with a sword drawn above their head. Renni let out a scream and stumbled backwards causing the flame to go out and Jack jump and let out a scream of his own.

A few seconds later, all that could be heard was the sound of metal hitting the ground and a hysteric laughter. Thorn turned on his L.E.D light pen and pointed a finger at Renni while wiping the tears from his eyes with the hand that held the pen. "Man you should have seen your face! That was priceless! I wish I could have taken a picture!" His laughter turning into giggling.

"Ha ha, very funny Thorn." She glared at him, which made him laugh even more. "Where did you find that sword?"

Giggling again he pointed into the room he had come from. "From in there, this place is awesome! There is also this metal ball and a book too. I think someone must have lived here."

Renni got up and tried to wipe the muck off the back of her pants. "That's stupid. Why would anyone live in a cave? Did you see a bed in there or a kitchen?" She walked into the room. It was small with a few broken shelves. In the corner she saw what looked to be a skeleton. "Please tell me that isn't where you found the sword." She then headed towards the book next to the metal ball and opened it. "I can't read what these words say, should we take it back to mother?"

Jack walked over and picked up the ball. "Its too dark down here, we should take them outside, so we can see them better."

Thorn picked up the sword and started idly swinging it like he saw his mother once do. "Isn't it awesome! I agree with Jack. Lets take them outside, and who wouldn't want to live in a cave? It's like the perfect hiding spot. You can hide in the shadows and jump out at people that come in."

Renni closed the book and picked it up, it was heavier then she expected. "Be careful with that thing! Your going to hurt someone or yourself doing that." she took a glance around once more. "Let's get out of here."

Thorn laughed "awe is Renni scared of the dark?" replied in a mocking tone, pointing the sword at her.

Renni glared at him again. "No, but Mom is bound to get worried about us if we don't return home soon, and I would rather not get yelled at again because you two decided to run off. After all I am in charge of you both."

Thorn let out a snort. "That's only because your 3 years older then us."

"No, its because I'm far more responsible then you two." she turned to leave.

A short while later they made it out of the cave, each with an item in hand. Thorn gasped at his sword as he admired it in the sunlight. "It looks even cooler in the light! I wonder why there's a plus sign on both sides of the handle?"

Renni corrected him "its not a handle. It's called a hilt." She took a closer look at the plus sign. "And that doesn't look like a plus sign. It looks like a T."

Thorn snorted. "It's not a hilt, it's a handle. Like a cup has a handle because you hold it in your hand. duh, and it's not a T, it's a plus sign! All the edges are the same size."

Renni rolled her eyes. Her little brother was stupid sometimes and couldn't be reasoned with.

Jack was admiring the smoothness and shininess of the metal ball. "I wonder what this was for? It looks expensive." He held it up to the sun that made it appear to glow. "Um... Is it just me or does it look like it's glowing?" He looked at the ball in awe.

Renni and Thorn looked at the ball. It did appear to be glowing and it was becoming brighter.

Jack started to cover his eyes from the brightness but dared not to drop the ball from his hand.

"Jack what did you do?" Renni cried out in a panicked voice.

"I didn't do anything!" The light now blinding them all.

Moments past, what seemed like an eternity. There was no sound, only light and soon the color came back to their world. Renni and her bothers were sitting on the ground, she blinked repeatedly in an attempted to focus her vision. She saw her bothers doing the same. She looked at the ball and then around her. They where still in same spot they had come out of the cave. Something white in the distance caught her eye. She looked to her bothers who had noticed it too and were staring at it. She stared at it trying to make out what it could be. Then it moved and got up, his back to them. Her eyes widened, A man? In white robes, he seemed to be looking for something, she thought to herself.

"Um... Sir? Did you drop something?" She asked in a rather nervous tone to which seemed to startle the strange man as he tensed and turned to look at them. She then noticed he had a sword on his waist and was clenching the hilt of it. His stare sent a chill down her back. He withdrew the sword and pointed it at them and said something they didn't understand. "I'm S-Sorry sir... I-I didn't understand w-what you said." She tried to steady her voice but failed to.

He stared at them for a few moments before he spoke again. "Fifthly Templars. Hand over the Apple and I may just let you live." He had a strange accent in his voice. He started to slowly walk towards them.

Renni could not will herself to move. She didn't know what to do. She didn't understand why he wanted to kill them. The threat had paralysed her while she tried to make sense of how this was happening.

Thorn got up and stood in front of his older sister, sword drawn. It shook a little as he wielded it. "S-stay b-back!" He warned the man in a rather unwarning tone.

The man did not stop and chuckled. "You dare to threaten me. When you, yourself can not wield a blade." He begin to lift his blade to strike.

Thorn's eyes grew wide, as he raised his sword to block.

The man was about to swing down when what appeared to be fiery arrows coming towards him from his right. He jumped back and dodged them, to jump to the left to dodge another round of three arrows and was barely able to miss the next round of arrows as one grazed his left shoulder and set his robe alight. He quickly patted it out though it did burn him. His sword was drawn in the direction the arrows came from. He watched as a red haired woman appear in to sight and stood in between him and the Apple.

Redstriker not taking her eyes of the stranger asked. "Renni, Thorn, Jack, Are you guys alright?"

Renni relieved to see her mother. "y-yes, we're alright." She and Jack got to their feet and stood closely behind their mother.

"Good. I want you to find a safe place to hide, while I deal with this intruder. Do not leave it, till I call for you."

"Understood" they all said at once and Renni lead the boys back to the cave the had just been in with the items in tow.

"Who are you and what do you want with my children?" She pointed at him in a demanding voice. She didn't get an answer and was barely able to dodge the sword swing to her left as she summon her sword to block it. She didn't expect him to be so quick, this could prove to be a challenge.

The man jumped back, sword ready. "What sorcery is this?" He glimpsed at her sword that appeared to be on fire.

"I will not ask again" she said as she took a defensive stance.

"I will reveal nothing to you, Templar." Running in for another attack.

The moment of confusion wiped from her face as she blocked his first attack and countering with a kick to the stomach. He hit the ground with a grunt, rolled and was back on his feet to block her attack with the ringing of steel, he countered by swinging his and her sword down to hit her leg and sweeping her off her feet. She landed on her back, rolled and got back to her feet. They stared at each other in silence sizing up each other. Both clearly underestimating one another. Redstriker was the one to make the next move and after a few swings managed to get a hit on his right arm. He felt a burning sensation but in the process he was able to land a hit on her left leg. Both seemed to ignore the pain, both to focused to on their opponent. Each exchanging kicks and punches to one another, Redstriker landed a good blow to the right side of his stomach. It sent him stumbling to his left momentarily. He recovered and dodge her next blow, twisted himself into a position and preceded to get a slash across her back. Both again stare at one another for a few moments, each noticing each others fatigue. This time the man was the first to attack, slashing the left side of her arm while she was able to hit the left side of his leg. He punched her in the stomach hard enough to send she falling back and knocked the air out of her lungs, he was going for the final blow. Her eyes grow wide in disbelief. It didn't seem possible, she knew no one that was able to best her in fighting and here she was facing death head on. She cursed to herself, having a hard time breathing. She could only watch in slow motion his sword rising up.

He saw the shock in her eyes. Pleased that this fight was finally over with, he did not hesitate to finish this. He raised the sword up but before he could swing the sword down he felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder that sent him stumbling forward. Regaining this balance he turn to face a blonde haired man that was smiling and waving at him. A moment of confusion covered his face, the man didn't seem worried at all as he casually walked towards him. Suddenly his world around him began to sway. Confusion returned as he dropped his sword and put both hand on his knees desperately trying to keep on his feet. The last thing he saw was the man bending down to help up his a opponent while blackness consumed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Altair belongs to Ubisoft)  
>(the rest are my OC)<strong>

**(A time manipulation with a little fantasy. Starring Altair and OC)**

"Are you alright Redstriker? I never thought I see the day someone bested you... On top of which, with only a sword?" He offered his hand to her to help her up. Confusion and worry set on his face.

"I think I'll live." She said as she got to her feet, finally feeling the pain of her injuries. "I'm as confused as you are, but I hate to admit it, he is a very skilled fighter." She glared at the now motionless body of the attacker that almost claimed her life.

"Do you know who he is? or what he wanted?" He looked to the attacker.

"No, but I want to know why he was about to attack the children. Wait... You didn't use a poison dart did you?"

"What? Where are they now?" He looked around.

"Lightning, they're fine. Answer my question." She looked around, she spotted a cave and figured they were there, so start walking towards it.

He followed her lead "no. It's a tranquillizer. I didn't understand what was going on but knowing what I do now I wish I did" They passed the mans body, he glared at it.

She walked to the entrance of the cave and saw them. "It's safe. You can come out now."

They cried for joy as they greeted their parents but their joy quickly turned to shame when they say the look on their faces.

"We'll be having a long talk about this later. Right now, lets just get back home." Redstriker was about to turn, then stopped "what are those?" She pointed to what they had in their hands.

"We found them in the cave" Renni pointed to the metal ball. "That man called it an apple."

Redstriker motioned for it and Jack handed it to her. Lightning took a hold of the book Renni was holding and proceeded to look at it.

"Strange... It doesn't look like an apple." She handed it back to Jack for the time being and looked at the book over Lightnings shoulder. "hmm even stranger... I don't think I have ever seen writing like that before."

Lightning shrugged and closed the book, handing it back to Renni. "Lets head back before you bleed to death." He looked at the number of gashes she had received, Blood slowly dripping down her arms and back side. "What do we do about him?"

"We'll take him back with us. He will tell me what I want to know." She helped get him on lightnings back and began the walk home. Once home the children begin to explain what happened.

Redstriker looked over the book at her desk, flipping throw the pages. The writing style seem to change after a while, indicating that more then one person must have written in it. To some point she believe that even the language of the book changed as well. She had ask one of her translator at the base if they had any idea of what the book said but he couldn't make out any of it either and suggested that she might have to call a specialist.

She sat back in her chair and tensed as she remember the wound on her back. Gritting her teeth, she exhaled. She was tired but couldn't bring herself to sleep till she had spoken with the man.

His head ached. He couldn't understand why. He tried to remember what happened, slowly the memories returned to him till the part were he blacked out. Slightly more aware now he opened his eyes but the brightness of the room made him shut them again. He tried to move his arms but found that he couldn't. He tried to move his legs but he couldn't. He tried to move his body but he found he couldn't do that either.

Confused, he was about to panic but took a deep breath to claimed himself. Trying to figure out what was wrong with him, he soon realized the he felt no pain. This sent him in a panic, was this what it was like to be dead? As quickly as he though of it he took another breath to clam himself. He cursed his stupidity, dead beings don't breath.

He found that he was able to move his head freely, so he slowly opened his eyes to let them adjust. He lifted his head to see that his legs, arms and chest where strapped to the bed. He also noted that someone had tended to his wounds. He let his head fall back, making his head spinning for a few moments.

Confusions didn't leave him as he tried to make sense of his surroundings and the situations he was in. He had been captured once before in his novice days, but was able to escape before being sentenced to death by the Templars. He remembered that time well. He remembered the beating. He remembered waking up in the small cell. He remembered the many ways he was tortured in a hopes that he would betray the brotherhood. He remembered one in particular, he had heard the Templar call it Trial by Drowning. Till his day he still can't look at body of water without a shiver going down his back.

A noise startled him bringing his mind back to the present, he felt his body tense. He was aware now that someone was in the room. His head ached even more now with questions. Surely the person in the room had seen him move? Yet they said nothing. Why had the Templars gone as far as to tended to his wounds? What had they done to render him in this predicament as he remembered, he was about to win the fight. Then it all went black. Frustration began to build. He took in a few deep breaths and finally let his body relax.

He heard a door open as someone walked in and closed it.

Redstriker walked into the room and laid down the book and metal ball on the table. She glanced over at the bed then to Lightning that had set down his book. "He is not awake yet?

"Oh, he's awake." He saw the mans body tense for a few moments, took a breath, then relaxed, he watched from his chair. "His been doing that a lot" he chuckled.

Redstriker couldn't help but smile. She walked over to the desk that held his weapons. "He has some rather interesting weapons. Though I don't know what to make of his bracer." She held it and turned it this way and that examining it. Some how she managed to active its trigger and the blade popped out, Startling herself and Lightning. She looked over at the bed and noticed the man was glaring at her. She placed the bracer back on the desk. "Yes... Very interesting weapons." She turned a chair around and took a set. "Now that I have your attention, how about you tell me who you are?"

"I will reveal nothing to you, Templars." he turned his head to he ceiling and closed his eyes.

"Templars?" Lightning thought about it for a moment. "Weren't they around in the middle ages?" He looked over to Redstriker.

"I would have to look it up." She shrugged "I was never one to pay close attention to old history, but if your right then it might be safe to say that where his from." She got up and sat at the desk and look it up in the computer.

"Well if he isn't then the blood test I had Shadow run should hopefully give a clue to his identity." He took a look at his cell phone and saw no new messages so placed it back in his pants pocket. "I wonder what taking him so long?"

Mean while Altair was listening to conversation, getting more frustrated at his many more questions the were bombarding his brain. Was he not in the year 1195? What year was it now? How did he get here? What is this blood test? What had they done to him now? and he then took a breath and attempted to relax. He was starting to feel the pain his body was under. He was somewhat relieve to feel it, pain was a good sign that he was not going mad after all. That this wasn't some twisted dream he was in, on that thought he frowned. If this wasn't a dream then it was real? Was he really in another year? His head started to spin, his body tensed again. He wanted to throw up but willed himself not too but broke out into a sweat. He releasing the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Lightning heard what he thought to be a sigh and noticed the mans state had changed. He saw the beads of sweat starting to run down his face and looked rather uncomfortable. He got up to place a hand on the the mans forehead but Altair quickly moved his head away from the touch and glared at him. "I think we should call it a night. He'll hopefully be more talkative when the tranquillizer is out of his system." He turned to see her shacking her head, took a seat and resumed reading.

Altair was perplexed. He was starting to doubt if they were Templars, He started cursing himself for making what seemed to him to be a lot of novice mistakes. He broke 1 of the creed tenet yet again. "Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent" he thought about it, because the children spoke the language of the crusaders and held the apple he just assumed that they were templars out for the Power of Eden and even though he had almost killed their mother, she seemed to harbour no ill intent towards him, yet. Restless now he shifted which sent a wave of pain that tense his body.

Redstriker pushed the keyboard away, "Templars where around between the years 1000th to 1700th at lest. They seem to have had there hand in everything." She crossed her arms and though for a few moments. "So if he hates Templars, then that would mean he fought against them." She look at him "So that would mean you fought for the Sultan?"

Altair couldn't help but let a snort escape him. Though he was mildly impressed that she came up that idea at all.

She frowned "Well if you didn't fight for the Sultan, then you're a very skilled mercenary or bounty hunter of your time."

He turned to look at her. "Why do you presume that I'm from another century?"

"Well, you wouldn't be wearing those robes for starters and I would expect to see a gun or silencer, maybe a taser." she saw the confused look on his face as he turned to look at the ceiling. "Tell me about this metal ball and the book."

"You presume I know of either."

"You know something. My daughter told be you called it an apple." She shifted in her seat, leaning her elbows on her knees and resting her chin on her hands.

"Knowleage gained is much more valuable then knowleage given."

She got to her feet and sighed "That's kind of cryptic. If your going to talk in riddles, then I rather go to sleep." Picking up the book and ball, she headed to the door. "I bid you good night." She turned to Lightning. "Will you be remaining here?"

"Yes. I'm still waiting on Shadow." He glanced up to see her leave, then continued reading.

Altair was disappointed that the man didn't leave with her. He had to come up an escape plan. He slowly looked around the room, he noted that there wasn't any windows. To his left, there was the door, beside that was the desk with his weapons and the box the woman was looking at earlier. He tried to look up but the bed frame blocked his view and figured the man must be sitting there. To his left, he saw rows of selves with doors on it. He lifted his head to get a better look at what bound him to he bed. There was a leather strap that ran from one side of the bed to another, across his chest. Leather bracing around his wrists and feet attached to another strap that ran under him. He looked confused at the rope coming from his right arm but couldn't see where it lead. As he laid his head back down, he tried pulling his right wrist slow out of the leather bracer but found he couldn't do it easily. "I'd be impressed, if you got out of those." The voice of the man startled him, he was hoping the man was to busy reading to notice what he was going. He heard a beeping sound, shortly after the man got up and stood behind the headboard. Puzzled he wondered what he was doing.

"You'll be feeling drowsy in a few minutes, so relax." He injected the sedative from behind the desk that was a attached to the headboard.

He frowned. Did he really think he would just simply fall a sleep? but sure enough his vision started to sway as an onslaught of sleepiness started to overwhelm him.

"What did...you..." Was the only words he could muster before falling into the realm of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Altair, Malik, belong to Ubisoft)**  
><strong>(Thron Belongs to lekiie)<strong>  
><strong>(The rest are my OC)<strong>

**(A time manipulation with a little fantasy. Staring Altiar, Malik, and OC)**

The next morning her clock rang, 6 am already. She sighed, "4 hours of sleep will have to do." Frustrated she got up to turn off the alarm and start her day. 15 minutes later with coffee in hand, she sat down at her computer and started working. Some time later Lightning entered her office.

"I have the results of the blood test... Your not going to believe what it says." He walked to her desk and handed her the paper.

She took the paper and she became increasingly annoyed looking it at, she looked up at him. "Your the doctor here. You know I can't understand what all the dots mean."

Shacking his head "well... According to the paper, he matches you and your bother's DNA. Making him somewhere between your 14th to 20th great grandfather." He took the paper back and took a seat in front of her desk.

She laughed. "That's not possible, run the test again."

"It's been done several times already. That's why I didn't get the findings till this morning. Shadow couldn't believe it either" He got up and walked over to her side of the desk to see what she was working on. "I thought you had work to do." He stated.

"I am doing work." She pushed Lightning away from her. "I think its important to see if there is any history on this metal ball and what powers it may have."

"I doubt you'll find anything on the internet, after all it was found in a cave and who knows how long it has been down there or who may have left it." Lightning picked up the ball to examine it.

Redstriker didn't look away from her Computer. "I guess your right, unless we know the real name of it, I'll only keep getting results of the fruit or the computer." She looked up at Lightning to see the ball was glowing in his hand, she got to her feet. "Lightning how are you making it do that?" She said in a slightly alarmed voice.

He placed the ball back on the desk in hopes it would stop its ever brightening glow. "I don't know." He started to back away from it as the room slowly was consumed by its everlasting glow.

All Redstriker saw was the blinding light. She cried out for Lightning but couldn't hear the sound of her voice. She tried to move in the direction she had last seen him but she couldn't tell if she was moving or standing still. Trying not to panic she tried to understand what had happen. What kind of place is this? Where had she gone? Was this even possible? She awoke to the sound of someone speaking but couldn't understand what they said.

"Lightning is that you?" She picked herself off the floor to see another man in the room "This can't be happening again." She said in utter disbelief, she held out her hands in hopes to not have to get into a fight with this one.

Malik rubbed his eyes with his only hand, then pointed his finger at them. "How did you Templars get into the library" he yelled. Reaching for his sword, he found it not to be there. He looked at them and noticed they had no weapons either, he then noticed he wasn't in the library. "Where am I?" He said in a confused tone.

"We aren't Templars for starters. I'm not entirely sure but I think your presences here might have something to do with the metal ball,... We mean you no harm." She still had her hand in the air hoping he would be convinced. Her office was no place to get into another fight.

"How do you have the Apple?" He said while walking towards it, to take it.

Redstriker quickly picked it up before he could and held it away from him, while Lightning blocked his way from going any closer. "My children found it yesterday and its been becoming problematic ever since."

Malik took a few steps back, annoyed that he couldn't reach the Apple in time. "Where did you find it?"

"My children found it in a cave not far from where we are, along with a book." She crossed her arms while still holding the ball. "Why does everyone keep calling it an apple?"

"There's another that knows of the Apple? Who?" He said in a demanding voice.

"I found him attacking my children, we have him restrained at the moment in a room a few doors down. He refused to tell us his name, though apparently his my ancestor." Then it dawned on her. "I'm sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Redstriker and this here is my husband Lightning."

Lightning nodded "speaking of him, we should check to see if his finally woken up."

"I am Malik Al Sayf." He snorted. "His your ancestor? If he knows of the Apple then I have a good idea of who he might be."

Redstriker placed the Apple in the drawer of her desk and locked it, "Then we should go check on him." As she proceeded to the door.

Altair opened his eyes and glanced around the room. He noticed his weapons were no longer on the desk and appeared to be alone. Taking advantage of this he doubled his efforts in slipping his wrists out of there leather bindings. A while later his wrists begin to hurt after the repeated attempts, and sighed as he gave up. The man was right, he would be impressed with himself if he, himself was able to break out of this infernal bindings.

Just as they left her office, Thorn crashed into his mother. Renni and Jack halted steps behind him.

Thorn looked up "I'm sorry mom, I didn't see you there."

Redstriker regaining her balance. "You would have seen me if you weren't running down the hallway like you normally do." She said annoyed.

Lightning crossed his arms. "Really guys, how many times do we need to tell you this?"

Thorn then noticed the stranger. "Who is he?" His eye grew in wonder when he notice the man missing an arm.

Malik crouched down to eye level of the children, the two boys had dirty blonde hair and the girl had red hair like her mothers. He smiled at them "My name is Malik, who might you three be?" The children proceed to tell him their names and ages. He looked at Redstriker "You have wonderful children."

Redstriker let out a snort. "You might think differently later." She continued to walk towards the room the man was being held in. Once she reached the door she punched in the 6 digit code to unlock it. She opened the door and walked in followed shortly by Malik and Lightning while the children stayed just behind the door to watch.

As Malik walked into the room he covered his face with his hand "Oh, you stupid novice." He looked at the strange bed he was on and glanced around the room. Maybe Altair had been weaponless to? to render him getting captured. He thought to himself.

Altair eyes grow wide in disbelief then frown at what he had called him. "How are you here?" He said stunned.

"The same way you are, though I'm not the one strapped to the bed after jumping to conclusions." Malik walked towards the bed and placed his hand on the buckle that held the straps in place, he looked at Redstriker "May I untie him?"

"By all means" Redstriker nodded.

"I'm rather surprised to hear you would attack children." He untied the strap on his chest.

"They are hardly children, and I wouldn't be in this predicament if they didn't use sorcery." He glared at the man and woman. "They had the apple, what else was I to think?" As he looked back at Malik.

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted. Have you forgotten the creed again?" Disappointed, he untied his legs. "Had it occur to you, that you might be killing one or more of your descendents?"

"My... What?" After a moment of letting that sink in. "How was I suppose to know this?"

"Novice. You don't but running in attacking doesn't get you any answers, now does it." He untied his wrist then walked to the other side of the bed to untie the other.

Altair slowly got up and sat the edge of the bed. His body was stiff from not being able to move, he slowly stretched his muscles to get ride of the cramps before he got to his feet. He knew he couldn't argue with Malik, he was right and cursed himself. "Stop calling me a novice." He said irritated and folded his arms.

"Then stop acting like one, now introduce yourself." He stepped a side and turned away from Altair.

Altair glared at malik, he was pushing his patients. He let out a sigh. "My name is Altair Ibn La Ahad." Redstriker then introduced herself, Lightning did as well. He also told Altair the names of their children.

Thorn rushed passed his mom, knocking her off balance again. He ran to stand in front of Malik and looked at him in awe. "Your my new idle! Can I have your autograft? I mean it was so cool how you called him a novice!... What does novice mean?" He said with a puzzled look.

Malik looked down at the child confused, Altair glared at Malik again as he put on his hood and lowered it. Redstriker placed a hand on her forehead in disbelief at what Thorn had done. Lightning chuckled and Renni and Jack stared in awe.

"Let's continue this conversation back in my office." Redstriker said as she left the room, the other followed after her.

Redstriker took a seat at her desk. Lightning was leaning on the bookcase behind her. Altair was leaning on the wall near the door and Malik stood slightly left of her desk. The children had come in and sat quietly on the couch.

"I sure you both must have as many questions as we do..." Redstriker trailed off trying to think of were to begin but her thoughts were interrupted.

"What did you do me to render me incapacitated and how are we to be sure you are my descendents!" Altair yell pointing his finger at Lightning.

Malik shock his head at his friends sudden out burst and muttered "Novice" and looked to Lightning.

"It was a sedative, it renders people asleep within minutes with no real life threatening effects. While you were out cold, I withdrew some blood and gave it to my brother-in-law which ran a DNA test. A good 75% of people have their DNA listed in the database and if someone isn't, aka you but someone related to you does, then it factors that in and linked you to Redstriker and her brothers with it being 97% positive." He was amused to see the look on Altairs face even though he tried to make it as understandable as possible.

"Seems like their will be a lot of adapting to do on our end." Malik started rubbing his chin. "What century is this and where are we?"

"This is the 21st century and your at the headquarter of Striker National" Redstriker stated as she leaned her elbows on the desk and rested her head in her hands. "This place doubles as my villa so, I'm never far from this ever consuming work."

Shocked he thought for a few minutes, this was a huge time gap between his and their. A thought occurred to him and he amusingly looked at Altair for a moment before looking back at Redstriker. "So that would make you the leader of this place?" He said impressed.

"When you put it that way, yes." She straighten as she nodded. "What era are you both from? And I'm rather curious to know what you both do for a living." She eyed Altair for a brief moment.

A little nervous at the last question. The year is... Was 1195. Altair and I, work on a farm." He keep his face stern in hopes that she might have believed it.

She laughed. "So I am lead to believe that the man, that almost claimed my life and those of my children is a simple farmer?" She got up from her seat and glared at Malik, as Lightning placed his hand on her shoulder already anticipating what might she have done. "Don't take me for a fool." She said as if her words could cut like knives.

Malik took a few steps back, her stare felt it like it would burn his soul. He felt a bead of sweat run down the side of his face, he looked nervously to Altair. "I do believe she is your descended. Your stares could melt steel if given the chance."

Altair let out a sigh. He could see the worry on his friends face. It was good attempt at trying not to compromise the creed. "We are known as Assassins. Currently the leader of grandmaster falls to me. Malik is one of the few Master Assassin in the Order and often is the only one to take my place while I'm out on a mission." He looked at Malik to see the sigh of relief and frown that followed from telling them such information. He sighed again. "I hardly believe I'm compromising the creed if they are family and we will get no were with lies." He shrugged.

Thorn ran up to stand in front of Altair eyes wide in wonder. "Oh my god, your both even cooler then I thought!" He stated as he jump slightly in place trying to hold his excitement in. "So as an Assassin that would mean you have really good reflexes, right?" He asked with a wide smile on his face.

He looked down at the child. "Well, yes." Before he could understand why the child had asked him such a question, Thorn had unexpectedly kicked him were the sun doesn't shine. Sending to his knees with a grunt as he laid his head on his left arm. Struggling to remain quiet in his agony, his body shook slightly.

Malik had uncharacteristically bursted into laughter. Redstriker and Lightning were horrified to see what Thorn had done. Renni and Jack had there mouths open in shock.

"Thorn!" Redstriker shirked as she stood up again.

Thorn stared at the crippled assassin in confusion, then tensed at his mothers yell." But... But he said that he had good reflexes." He said protesting.

"I don't care! It doesn't give you the right to do that!" She looked over at Lightning who was shacking his head.

"But ... but" still trying to plead his case.

"No buts! All three of you, out!" Her finger pointing to the door.

Jack whined. "Awe, why do we have to leave? We didn't kick him!"

"Out!" She yelled at them.

Thorn pouted as he left, followed shortly by Jake. Renni had stopped in front of Altair for a moment. "I'm sorry for my stupid brother, please don't kill him." she asked in a pleading voice. She left shortly after the Assassin had said nothing, as he still remained on all fours.

Malik trying his best to stop his laughter said. "The Great Altair, brought to his knees by an 8 year old." He laughed even harder.

"Shut up, Malik!" He hissed.

Redstriker looked at Altair in concern "Are you going to be alright?"

Lighting had walked over to Altair to help him up but was pushed away with his right hand.

"Leave him be, he'll be fine." Malik's laughter was now subsiding. "You should always remain on your guard, Brother." He said as he chuckled.

"I'm going to kill you Malik." He snarled back.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Altair, Malik, belong to Ubisoft)**  
><strong>(Thron Belongs to lekiie)<strong>  
><strong>(The rest are my OC)<strong>

**(A time manipulation with a little fantasy. Staring Altair, Malik, and OC)**

Hours had passed. Altair was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed watching the sunset. Malik had taken a seat in front of her desk. Redstriker was riffling throw some papers on a table to the right. Lightning had left to start his shift. Altair and Malik had been explaining the Brotherhood and the life style in Masyaf. Ironically it wasn't to different from how she had Striker National set up. They talked a bit about the Apple and had all agreed that this Apple had the ability to bring forth your ancestors, though they didn't know what else it could do.

Malik was resting his chin in his hand as he watched Redstriker try and organize the assortment of items all over the place. "How do you get any work done with this mess?" He said slightly bored.

Sighing. "The problem is, I don't. Distractions like to a rise, then even more so with children." She had picked up several books and placed them back on her bookcase. "Especially when one likes to get into trouble, but I'm sure that's our fault to some degree, being so busy and all." She noticed the bored expressions on both their faces and walked over to her desk. She unlocked the drawer and pulled out the book that had come with the Apple. She handed it to Malik. "You wouldn't happen to be able to read any of this? it be nice to know if it's important."

He opened the book and his eyes grew wide. He got up and walked over to Altair and handed him the book. "This has your writing in it, brother." He then walked over to the table that still had some books and opened one. His jaw dropped at how detailed the pages were. "You're a very skilled map maker."

Redstriker looked up confused. "Oh, no I didn't make those." Thinking for a moment. "If you think that impressive, then I'll have to show you Google Earth later. It has a map of pretty much everywhere."

Altair stared intensely at the write in the book. "I don't remember writing most of this." He flipped through the pages. "Some of the pages seem to be missing." He continued on. "Seems that you started writing in this book too."

"Really?" He looked up from the book. "You'll have to give it back to me when your done with it." He saw Altair nod.

"Redstriker, Mrs. Abbie is here to see you. She said it's important." Malik and Altair both jumped and looked around the room to see where the voice had come from.

"Ugh, Great." She pushed the button on the phone next to her screen. "Send her in." She shock her head and look at the men. "I'll explain it later." Picking up more papers, she saw them resume reading.

Few moments later Abbie came storming into the room. She stood at the entrance of the door tapping her foot. She noticed the mess and the other two men. After a minute she could wait no longer. "I want to speak to you alone." She said rather irritated.

"Hello to you too Abbie." She didn't bother to look up, just continued to sort her papers. "Whatever important business you have with me can be said in front of my guests." She didn't have to look to see the anger on her face.

"I will not speak in front of these strangers!" She yelled at her, as she stomped her foot down.

"Then you will simply have to leave." A small smile came over Redstriker face.

"How dare you!" She shrieked "Do you know how long it took for me to get here!" She pointed to the men. "I demand both of you leave at once!" She stated as she took a seat at Redstriker's desk.

Altair and Malik had glared at the woman. They turned to look at Redstriker who was shacking her head, so they ignored the demand.

"I'm well aware of your struggles to come out of your way on business that could have been settled by phone." Disappointed she finally looked up at Abbie.

She opened her daily planner. "I wouldn't have to be here, if you had replied to the three letters I sent you. The last one, sent a week ago." She was happy to see the confused look on Redstriker's face.

Clearing her throat "As you can see, I am very busy." She opened another drawer to see if she could find such papers.

"Are you not going to make them leave?" She said in her demanding tone.

"Nope" As she shock her head.

She growled at Redstriker. "I don't see how the president puts up with you! You should show me more respect."

Redstriker laughed. "Respect? You wouldn't want to see me being disrespectful." Frustrated. "Can we please get on with this? You're beginning to get on my nerves."

Annoyed Abbie drummed her fingers on the open daily planner. "The president is having his annual party and demands to see you and your family there."

"Really? This is the oh so important business?" She got up from her seat and laid her hands down on her desk. "I doubt he demands me to be there. You're wasting my time, you can tell him to expect me. Now get out, if you have no further business here." Redstriker pointed to the door.

Abbie did not move, a smile appeared across her face. "You forget yourself. Have you forgotten who I am? I'd advise you drop your attitude. As I recall you and my husband have a treaty, I could have it become void."

Redstriker laughed. "It's you, who forgets ones self. 1. I was the one to agree to the treaty, I didn't have to sign it. 2. You wouldn't have a husband if it weren't for me. 3. I doubt your husband's going to be happy hearing that you visited me and are currently threatening me." Redstriker got up and walked to the door. "Now leave before I throw you out." She said annoyed.

Abbie still didn't got up from her seat. She pulled out a paper and placed it on her desk. "My husband knows I'm here. He has demanded that you personally accompany me back home for the party in two days."

Redstriker walked over and picked the paper up to read it. She clenched her fist then sighed. "Alright." She crumpled up the paper. "I'll show you to your room then." She proceeded out the door, Abbie followed after with a grin on her face.

Altair and Malik had watched them leave, some what confused at what just happened.

"Altair, You don't think she's the descendent of..." He turned to look at him.

"If she is, we must keep her away from the Apple at all costs." He said with a smirk on his face.

They both began to chuckle.

A while later Renni had quietly walked into her moms office and took a seat on the couch, she sat on her legs and was facing Altair. Malik glanced over and watched as Renni intensely stared at Altair, he held in a snicker as he noticed that it was distracting him. He was on his guard even though he tried his best to look like he was ignoring her. Malik turned to the bookcase to see what other interesting books Redstriker had.

Renni tilted her head to her left for a minute then to her right, she did this for a few minutes staring at his left hand. "Why are you staring at me?" He asked finally, making Renni jump and land further back on the couch. She took a moment to gather her thoughts before answering.

"Mom told me to not bother you unless you wanted something." She let out a yawn. She sat back on her legs and started staring at his left hand again.

Well aware that she's been looking at his missing ring finger, he closed the book and set it down on the small table in front of him. "Is there something you want Renni?" He sighed as he asked.

She then looked into his golden eyes with a serous face and pointed to his finger. "Does this mean you can't get married now?"

Altair was a little taken back by the question and heard Malik laugh. He rubbed his eyes. "No, I could get married if I choose to do so. My wife would just need to be a little understanding."

Happy with the answer Renni, got up and walked out the door. Malik turned to look at Altair who had his fingers crossed and was resting his chin on them with his eyes closed.

"Even I thought she was going to ask you, how you lost your finger." he said amusingly.

"You really need to expect the unexpected from children." He opened his eyes to look at Malik. "So what are we to do now, brother? We seem to be trapped in this century."

"I don't know, were you able to figure out anything from the book?" He shrugged.

He shook his head "With the missing pages, it just seems like I have gone mad. For what I have read so far it talk mostly about Al Mualim and the creed."

Malik rubbed his chin. "Maybe you do turn mad and were ripping out the pages to hide it?" He said with a smirk. Altair had frowned and whipped the book at him. He caught it with his right hand. "Awe, come on now. I was only joking."

Renni had returned to the office with a plate full of sliced fruit, setting it down on the table near Altair. She picked up a slice of apple and ate it "I thought maybe you two were hungry, but I forgot to ask what you would like to eat." She look at them nervously. "I hope fruit is ok?" Altair and Malik both nodded and began eating some of the fruit.

"If you're not busy, I can show you to your rooms and around the villa." Renni smiled happily. She got up as the other two did and lead the way.

The villa was huge, much bigger then what the Assassins had been used to. They compared it to a palace, though they couldn't understand why one would need so much room. Renni had explained for the most part of what all the rooms did. The kitchen, living room, dinning room, computer room, play room, the medic bay, the number of offices and bedrooms. They were spread out on 3 floors. They had stopped on the roof for a brief time. The villa sat on top of a small cliff, they were stunned by the view they got of the private own city. It had many builds along with a small airport on the far side. There was also two gardens, one was on the roof and had a small fountain, a few small trees and a variety of flowers. The second garden was on the ground floor and much bigger with a pool. Renni had shown them were they would sleep and how to use the items that were there. There was a king size bed, windows that let in a lot of light, a desk, a couch, a TV on the wall and a bathroom.

Malik had decided to get some rest in his room and took the book with him, leaving Altair alone in his. After spending a good part of the night trying to figure out how water came out of the tap and flicking through the many channels on the TV, he had shut it off and laid on the couch. He thought about the many advancements of this new era, how some could be very useful and others make one rather lazy. He spent the rest of the night tossing and turning on the couch trying to sleep. He would have slept on the bed but the couch felt more like what he was used to sleeping on. The sun was rising when Altair decided to go back to the roof to think.

The city seemed to be busy with life in the early morning. In the distance he saw the cars coming and going from one building to another. It was a chilly morning but nothing he wasn't used to. To the back of the villa was the forest, he admired the colors of the leaves as he watched some fall to the ground. He sat down on the chair next to the fountain and closed his eyes, he left his mind wander as he felt like he was back home in Masyaf. He had fallen asleep when he was startle by yelling.

"Jack, Thorn, give it back!" Renni cried as she chased her brothers on the roof.

"You'll have to catch us first!" Jack said as he tossed the book to Thorn.

Altair had gotten up from the seat and folded his arms, the kids didn't seem to notice he was there. He simply watched them continue fighting.

Renni had thrown a fire ball Thorns way, he was just able to dodge it. "Hey!, no fair. Moms going to be mad!" Thorn protested.

Renni had another flame dancing in her hand. "Give it back!" She demanded.

Thorn had run in front of Altair as Renni thrown another fire ball. Altair had jumped out of the way but tripped over one of the many plants causing him to fall on his back. He grunted as he grabbed the right side of his stomach. Slowly he got back to his feet and folded his arms again.

Thorn had thrown the book on top of the roof of the door that lead downstairs. The three had turned pale white when they noticed they were not alone as they thought.

Jack was the first to move, when he ran downstairs without saying a word. "Hey, wait for me!" Thorn had yelled after him.

Renni stood there with her hands over her mouth. She watched as Altair walked over to the wall and hauled himself onto the roof to grab the pink book. He jumped back down and handed it to her. "Is this book really that important to you?"

Shocked, she took the book from him and held it close to her chest. "It is, thank you... I'm so sorry I almost hit you with a fireball!" She exclaimed rather quickly.

"How are you able to do that?" He asked rather puzzled.

"I... don't know really, I'm just able to. Mom and Dad have similar abilities too." She thought for a moment then asked. "Do you have an ability?"

Altair thought to himself. So maybe that's what the fiery arrows had been and how a sword appeared out of no were? He thought about the question, maybe his eagle vision could be considered an ability? He looked at Renni "It's hard to say." He then headed down the stairs and Renni followed after.

Altair had just reached the bottom of the stairs when Lightning had called to him.

"Ah good. I was hoping to find you." Lightning had frowned when he saw fresh blood on the right side of his stomach. "What happened?" He asked.

Renni was horrified to see he was bleeding. "I'm... I'm so sorry!" She said panicked.

Lightning looked confused at Renni. "What did you do?" He asked in a demanding tone. He saw her turn pale with her mouth gapping open.

"She did nothing." Altair had folded his arms and saw Lightning was not convinced. He let out a sigh, "I wasn't paying attention and tripped over a plant up stairs." It wasn't entirely a lie, and he wasn't sure why he even bothered to say it.

Raising an eyebrow, "Anyway, I have to change your bandages. If you'd follow me?" Lightning walked towards the medic bay as Altair and Renni followed.

Malik had spent a good part of the morning reading the book in Redstriker's office. Every now and then he would glance up and see her throwing out papers, opening books or typing away on the computer.

Jack had come rushing in and stood to the side of her desk. "Mom!" He yelled out of breath. "Altair... is trying... to kill us!"

She had laughed but grew concerned with the genuine look of horror on his face. Thorn had entered the office. "Thorn, what did you do to him this time?" She asked seriously.

"What?, I didn't do anything this time!" He protested. "It's Renni that tried to set him on fire!"

She slammed her hand on the desk." What? Where is she now?"

The boys had shrugged. "Last time we saw her, she was still with Altair."

Redstriker had picked up her cell phone to call Renni. "Where are you?"

/ _I'm with Terra._ /

"And Altair?"

/ _He should still be with dad._ /

"Okay, Come to my office. I want to speak with you." She had hung up. "Thorn, Jack, where do you think your going?" She had notice them trying to sneak out. "You're not telling me everything. Take a seat on the couch." She had motioned them to do so. She called Lightning's cell. She let out a sigh. "How bad are his burns?"

/ _Its healing. Why?_ /

Confused. "He doesn't have any new burns?"

/ _No... Why, should he?_ /

"Good, I'll explain it later then." She hung up and placed the phone back in her pocket. Renni had come in and stood at the door. "Explain to me why you were throwing fire balls?" She glared at Renni.

She looked over to her brothers. "You told her? They stole my book and wouldn't give it back!" She pointed at them.

"I'm disappointed Renni, you know better." She thought for a moment. "All three of you will be mopping the floors of the villa."

"What?" All the three shouted. "Why?"

"Renni for breaking the rules, Thorn for the stunt you pulled yesterday and Jack for taking Renni's book. Now go get started please." She watched them leave and returned to working.

"I want to look at the Apple." Altair asked with his hand out.

Redstriker had jumped. "You know it's dangerous to sneak up on people." She reached into the desk drawer and had handed it to him. "You don't stand out as much in those cloths." she chuckled. He ignored the comment.

Malik had gotten up and walked over to Altair. "Give me the Apple." He demanded as he took hold of it but Altair had not released it.

"Who are you to order me, Malik?" He tried pulling the apple away.

"I have seen you with the Apple and how you were becoming obsessed with it. I don't want you to become obese with this one." He pulled it back towards him.

"Malik let go, I was hardly becoming obsessed with it." he tighten his grip it.

"I have read the book, it says you spent days at a time looking at it." He noticed the frustration building his friends eyes.

The argument had distracted Redstriker from her work and she watched the two men fighting over the Apple. Confused she watched them drop the Apple with a pained expression on their face, the room was quickly consumed by the bright light followed shortly after by the sound of breaking glass.

**(If you would like to know what happened with Altair, Renni and Lightning. Read "Blast From The Past Side Stories" (Chapter Altair and Lightning)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Altair, Malik, Ezio, Leonardo belong to Ubisoft)**  
><strong>(Thron Belongs to lekiie)<strong>  
><strong>(the rest are my OC)<strong>

*********Brotherhood spoiler********  
><strong>

**(A time manipulation with a little fantasy. Starring Altair, Malik, Ezio, Leonardo and OC)**

When the sound of crashing stopped she looked up from behind her desk to see her office destroyed. Papers were still falling to the floor, the bookshelves had fallen, with the books scattered and torn over the floor. The windows had all shattered and the door was now leaning on the hallway wall. The ceiling panels lay half broken on the floor with the lights sparking. She saw movement in the far right corner of the room.

"Merda! (shit), What did you do?" Ezio had pushed off some of the ceiling tiles and got up, he helped Leonardo up.

"What did I do? Your the one that didn't want to let go of the Apple!" He had roughly let go of his friends hand and dusted himself off.

They were startled by Malik and Altair pushing the debris off themselves. Ezio then realized they were no longer in Leonardo's workshop. "Um... Where are we?." He looked to his friend.

Lightning and the children had come running when they heard the explosion. "Are you guys alright?" Lightning had asked. The children had stood behind him.

Redstriker had picked up the Apple. She began dusting herself off. "You're in, what used to be my office. The Apple has taken you from your time and brought you to mine, the 21st century."

"And you are?" Ezio inquired.

"Not a Templar, if that's your first impression. I run Striker National, the villa you are currently in." Redstriker placed the Apple on her desk.

"Why do you assume that we think you're a Templar?" Leonardo had asked.

She looked over at Malik and Altair who were not making eye contact with her, she chuckled. "Sorry, My name is Redstriker, the man at the door is my husband Lightning and my three children Renni, Thorn and Jack. Who might you two be?"

Ezio had stepped forward and gave a bow "I am Ezio Auditore Da Firenze, also known as the Mentor of the Assassin Order."

"Another Assassin? How is this possible that there is nothing in history about them?" Redstriker said surprised. She pointed to the man beside Ezio. "Are you an Assassin too?"

"No, My name is Leonardo Da Vinci." He has also given a bow.

"Wait thy... Leonardo Da Vinci? As in the one from the 1400th!" Lightning had asked in a surprised tone.

"Si (yes)... How do you know who I am?" Leonardo inquired.

"You're only one of the most famous painters to have every lived." Redstriker had shrugged with a laugh.

"What? The painter is world famous and all the things the Assassins have done, don't even get a page in history?" Ezio frowned disappointed. He pointed to Altair. "This is bothering me, do I know you?

"I doubt it. We are not from the same century." He stated.

Leonardo had walked closer to him and was staring intensely at him. "He does look familiar, but from where?" He then started moving his hands around in a square shape as Altair watched confused to what he was doing. "Mio dio!(my god) Ezio!" He said "How exciting!" He looked over to Ezio. "His got to be none other then your ancestor, Altair Ibn La Ahad! He looks just like the statue you had back in Monteriggioni!" He saw the man take a few steps back with a surprised look that covered his face for a moment. The other man had started laughing. "Ah so, I am right?"

"Yes, you're right" Malik had stepped forward, knowing Altair wouldn't have answered the question. "I'm Malik Al Safy."

"Your the great Altair? The same Altair that wrote the Codex pages?" Ezio raised an eyebrow, while looking at Altair.

"You appear to be unconvinced." He thought for a moment. "What do you mean Codex pages?" Altair stared at Ezio.

Ezio had frowned and pulled out his sword and ran towards Altair attacking. Altair had side stepped his attack and with one motion, disarmed him, and sent him falling backward with a kick to his stomach. Without hesitation Altair was thrusting the sword down on Ezio. He rolled and pulled out his short blade. By this time Redstriker had jumped in between them with her hand out facing both of them. Malik had his hand on Altair's left shoulder while Lightning was holding his right arm, Leonardo as holding Ezio right arm.

"Hey! What's gotten into the two of you?" Redstriker had yelled.

"How is the one that claims to be Altair not know of the Codex pages?" Ezio demanded. "If he not Altair then his got to be a spy."

Lightning and Malik had to double there grip on Altair as he tried to break free of them. Leonardo had smacked Ezio in the back of the head. "Idiota(idiot), his from another century, he might have come from a year before he decided to write the Codex pages." He said shaking his head in disappointment.

Ezio lowered his weapon. "I guess your right, though I wouldn't expect him to be unarmed and in those weird cloths." He shrugged and sheathed his short blade. Leonardo had released his grip on Ezio.

Redstriker Sighed. "We are having his robes repaired and you should be glad he's unarmed otherwise he'd have killed you." She let down her arms and walked over to pick up the Apple.

Ezio laughed, eyeing Altair. "He wouldn't have had a chance too." Ezio grin slowly turned serious as he hair on the back of his neck stood up.

Altair has relaxed his posture, while they still had a grip on him and starting laughing, with a grin on his face. "I'll take that as a challenge to kill you then and wipe that arrogant smile off your face." Ezio and Altair both glared intensely at each other.

"You guys are worst then children." Redstriker was getting annoyed. "Am I really going to have to separate you both and put you in a corner?" She rubbed her eyes and looked back at them, they where glaring at her now. "You guys both claim to be these great Assassins but your acting like 5 year olds, and are ignoring the obvious fact to why neither of you can ever kill each other." They were looking at her confused now, she sighed. "If either of you kill each other then the time line dies along with its history and I won't hesitate to lock you both up to make sure that doesn't come a reality." She angrily glared at them. "Do I make myself clear?" Their glares had faded from their faces and looked rather nervous. Without saying a word they nodded. "Good. Now let's get out of the office before it caves in on us."

They had all left to go to the living room but Redstriker and Lightning. He walked over to her and whispered. "Do you really think it's possible?"

She had bursted into laughter. "No, if they did it wouldn't effect us, I just don't want to see them kill each other." She had notice the confused look on his face. "The fact that they are here should have changed the time line already, and since it hasn't means that if they return to the past they would never remember the future."

Shadow had watched the four come into the living room and had got up to greet them. "I'm Shadow. You two must be Altair and Malik but who are you?" He had pointed to the remaining men. They told him their names. "Interesting, more ancestors?"

Redstriker had walked in at this point. "Apparently so, I'll be going downstairs to the basement to access the vault and store the Apple before it blows the house up." She had turn to leave but stopped. "Oh, before I forget. Are you leaving with us tonight for the party? Everyone else has agreed to go."

He shock his head. "No way, I'll keep my wife company. If I go I'll just get into another fight with Abbie's brother." He sat back down on the couch and turned to look back at her. "What did you mean before it blows up the house?" She shock her head and was about to answer. "On second though, I think I'd rather not know"

She turned to leave "Well he had it coming, I was rather surprised when you beat me to the punch, literally." She had chuckled. "Suit yourself, we'll be gone for two days and if you want to see the power this thing has." She held up the Apple. "Just go take a look at my office, I'll have to take a week off duty just to clean it up." She walked out of the room.

Shadow had switched the channel on the t.v to the movie station, as the other four and the children sat down on the couch. "Renni, Jack, Thorn? Shouldn't you be doing something?"

"Awe but I want to watch t.v." Thorn had whined.

He laughed. "Insidious is starting in a few minutes and your mom would kill me if I let you watch it." He watched the children leave.

"Insidious?" Ezio had asked.

"Yea, it's movie about ghosts and paranormal stuff. Terra had told me, she was on the edge of her seat watching it and had a hard time not screaming so I want to see if it's really that good."

"What's a movie?" He had asked again.

"Something like a play but nothing is real, just good acting and special effects."

"Bene(well), sounds interesting." Ezio had relaxed into the couch.

A few minutes later Shadow had returned with popcorn and offered the four men some. The lights were turned off for better mood setting and they began watching. Half way throw the movie Leonardo was hugging one of the many pillows on the couch, Ezio was covering his mouth with his hand. Shadow was enjoying the movie, it was as good as his wife had said, from the corner of his eye he'd seen Altair and Malik jump from time to time, even though they didn't look interested in watching at first. Thorn had taken a break from mopping and started watching the movie from the door way. It didn't take long before Thorn was shaking and clutching the door frame for dear life. Thorn let out a scream, sending popcorn flying. The five men jumping to their feet and were facing the door the scream had come from, only to see Thorn running away.

"Dammit, Redstrikers going to kill me." Shadow left to find Thorn to make sure he was alright.

Ezio had started laughing. "Wow, the look on Altair's face was priceless." He held his sides laughing.

Altair brushed Ezio's popcorn out of his hair. "Yes, I'm sure it was as amusing as the girlish scream I heard come from you." He said annoyed.

Ezio had stopped laughing. "That... that didn't come from me..." He looked to Leonardo embarrassed.

"No, Ezio you're not blaming that on me." Leonardo stated trying to hold in his laughter.

Malik changed the subject. "Earlier you mentioned Codex pages? Care to explain what they are?"

"Ah, yes. They said a lot of things, as if they came from a journal. Some explaining new inventions like Ezio pistola(gun), some mentioned change and what to come of the future, while other explained past mistakes in hope that they might not be repeated." Leonardo had looked over to Altair. "You are an amazing man to have though of such things."

"And to my surprise, when I put each page in order, revealed a map of the world with dots in some areas." Ezio had stated. "What do the dots mean, anyways?"

Altair remembered the night he had first gotten his hand on the apple. "It could mean more location the Pieces of Eden? Do you still have the pages?"

"Mio dio(my god), they must have been destroyed when Monteriggioni was attacked." Leonardo had looked to Ezio.

"Not necessarily. I had hidden them in the Altair's statue when I returned from Rome. Though who knows what condition they would be in if they did survive the attack."

All four of them stood thinking about what could be done. They had decided to look for Redstriker but found out she had left already. They'd have to wait for her to return to come up with a plan to retrieve the pages if it were possible. Shadow had come back after checking on Thorn, the guys have decided they had enough of the movie, Malik and Altair had gone back to their rooms, while Shadow showed Ezio and Leonardo around.

Altair and Malik talked a bit about the idea of recovering the Codex pages, they had decided to relax on the roof while the day was ending. Altair had reached the top of the stairs and was reaching for the door knob but stopped.

"Is something wrong, brother?" Malik had noticed Altairs body tense for a split second.

"No, it's nothing." He replied as he opened the door and entered the roof.

"Surprise Attack!" Thorn screamed as he jumped off the roof of the door Altair had entered by. He had landed perfectly on Altairs back making him lose his balance and fall violently to the floor.

He let out a pained yell, he had landed hard on his chest and was just able to stop his head from hitting the ground. The wound on his right side hurt as bad as ever. Thorn got off him.

He looked to Malik and pointed "I shall make you proud!" Thorn then walked down the stairs.

Malik watched Thorn leave, confused. "Are you...Ah!" Altair had got up and was holding him by the collar of his shirt with murder in his eyes.

"Are you putting the kid up to this?" He snarled.

"Altair let go." He placed his hand on his left arm. "I swear to you, I'm not." He let out a sigh of relief when Altair had let go moments later. He watched Altair lean against the wall holding his right side. "Are you, okay?" He placed his hand on Altairs left shoulder.

"I'll be fine, leave me be." He brushed Malik's hand away.

He left as asked. He wasn't about to argue with him since he knew how bad Altair's temper could get, best to let him cool off and come back to his senses. Malik walked to his room and found Thorn Happily sitting on the bed. He closed the door behind him. "What was that about?" He ran his hand throw his hair.

"I wanna be just like you." He said with a smile. "And to be as good as you, don't you have to take out the leading leader to be noticed? and since Altair said he was Grandmaster, I'm 2 for 2 now."

He was surprised. "um... no... That's not how it works to be an Assassin." He chuckled. "If we did, what you did to Altair, the Master would have killed us." He saw Thorn frown. "It was funny to see you catch him off guard." He placed his hand on Thorns head. "But I would suggest you stop jumping out at him or any of us, you could get really hurt if we are not expecting it."

Thorn thought for a few minutes then looked up. "I understand." He grined, as he got up and left.

Malik watched him leave, he had seen the grin on his face and couldn't help but feel a little worried.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Altair, Malik, Ezio, Leonardo belong to Ubisoft)**  
><strong>(Thron Belongs to lekiie)<strong>  
><strong>(the rest are my OC)<strong>

**(A time manipulation with a little fantasy. Starring Altair, Malik, Ezio, Leonardo and OC)**

Altair had returned to his room later that night. He decided to check on the wound, worried that it might have ripped open again. To his relief it had not but looked rather swollen, he re-bandaged it. Holding his side he laid down on the couch. Sleep would prove to be difficult, when morning finally came he felt exhausted. He figured taking a walk outside the villa would be a good idea. He could use the fresh air and being stuck in the villa really doing nothing was starting to bother him.

Thorn woke up and ran to the living room to find Leonardo sketching something on a piece of paper. Thorn tugged at the paints shirt to get his attention.

"What are you doing?" He asked with curious eyes.

"Buongiorno(good morning), Thorn." He placed his left hand on Thorns head. "I am just idly drawing things since I don't have any paint, to paint with right now."

Thorn had frowned. "You can tell me and my brother apart?"

"Si(yes), I pay attention to details. If I don't I wouldn't make a very good painter." He had laughed.

"I know a really cool way to paint!" A smile appeared on his face. "Come I'll show you!" He grabbed the paints arm and lead the way.

A short time later Leonardo and Thorn were outside. Thorn had found an empty canvas and placed it an open area. He had taken his uncles Hunter's Paint ball gun and loaded it with wide verity of colors..

"Thorn, are you sure your allowed to do this?" Leonardo wasn't sure what he was planing.

"Yes. Hunter always let me use this, as long as I have adult with me." He had aimed and fired of a few rounds. The paint balls spluttered right in the middle of the canvas and slowly dripped down. "See, doesn't it look cool?"

"Very interesting tool for painting, I suppose." He was rubbing his chin as he watched Thorn unload another round, not missing a shot. The picture had become very colorful, as paint drip to the ground.

Meanwhile Altair was heading back to the villa. He looked up at the sun for a moment, shading his eyes with his hand. It seemed to be rather hot today, He put the hood of the sweater over his head.

Thorn had noticed Altair. "Hey Altair!" He had yelled out, waving his left hand, while his right held the paint ball gun. "Do you wanna see what modern day weaponry look like?" He held out the paint ball gun at a side angle to show him.

Altair had stopped a few yards away when he heard his name called. He eyed the child and the item he was holding, unsure what it was. "What is it?" He asked.

Thorn relaxed his arms bring the gun closer to his body. "It's a paint ball gun."

He stood watching the child, unsure what to make of the weapon. "How does it work?" He then realized what a mistake it had been to ask such question. On instinct he ducked behind the closes tree, the back of his right arm stung as he placed his left hand on it and revealed a strange green liquid. He didn't stop to think about it, just waited for the sound to stop before he ran charging after the kid.

Thorn eyes grew wide as he saw Altair running towards him. Panicked he fired at him again, hitting him a few times in the chest as Altair dodged the rest at amazing speed. He then turned to run into the forest with the gun in hand.

Altair finally stopped the chase as he found the gun discarded on the ground with the child to be no were to be found, he was somewhat impressed that he had escaped his sight. Panting heavily he rested his hand on his knees to catch his breath. He wiped the sweat from his forehead before walking over to pick it up, he took a closer look at the gun then ran his hand over one of the many spots he had been hit. The area's all had different color marks and they stung a little but no damage appeared to be done.

Leonardo had run back to the house looking for someone to help. He was worried what could happen. He founded Ezio and Malik in the living room watching the news on t.v. "Quick!" He panted out of breath. "We have to find Thorn and Altair!"

Before they could ask why Altair had walked in and threw the gun to the floor. "That child is worst then a dam Templar!" He wiped more sweat off his forehead. "At least I could kill them."

Malik was shocked to see the state Altair was in. "He got you again?" He rubbed his eyes.

Ezio turned to look at Malik confused. "What do you mean again?"

Altair saw Malik was about the answer. "Don't you dare tell him." He growled and then left the room.

Half way down the hallway Altair had stopped and placed his left and on the wall to keep his balance. He felt dizzy and couldn't understand why, he felt incredibly hot as he removed the hood from his head. "The roof." He said out laud, maybe the breeze from the roof would make him feel better? He thought to himself. By the time he reached the roof he had collapsed just outside the door. His back leaning against the wall, sweat dripping from his face. He was breathing heavy and everything seems to sway a little. He looked at his hand and wondered what was wrong with him. He tried to get up but found he was to tired too, he cursed his body to move but couldn't.

Thorn had returned to the house, he peered into the living room before entering. He saw Malik and Leonardo looking angry at him. "Umm... Altairs not here, is he?

"No, he was here about 20 minutes ago." Ezio trying to hold in his laughter at the thought of this kid making Altair lose his composure earlier.

"Did you really have to shoot him with a paint ball gun?" Malik dragged his hand over his face.

"I wasn't thinking! He asked how it worked and that's what you do with a paint ball gun!" Looked around nervously. "It's a game that, my parents play often."

"You should go say your sorry." Leonardo had said with his arms crossed.

"But..." He looked with fearful eyes. "I'm pretty sure he wants to kill me."

Malik laughed. "He will not kill you, he might want to but he won't. It would compromise one of the tenants of our creed."

Thorn had nodded, hesitated a little, then left to find Altair.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there when the door final opened. He saw the surprise look on Thorns face as he noticed him there, He glared at the child trying figure out what next he had in store for him. He had a hard time focusing his vision while everything seemed to dim.

"Altair, Wake up!" Malik yelled at him.

Altair lifted his head and opened his eyes, he blinked a few times confused, he was sitting in front of a familiar looking desk. It had some scrolls and maps on the left side and to the right was a book , Malik was holding the Apple out in his hand. He had quickly reached for the Apple and stopped, he stared at his arm. Panicked he got up from the chair to get a better look at his robes, he was in his Grandmaster clothing.

"That was a strange reaction to get from you." He saw Altair staring at him with a confused expression his face. "What is wrong with you? Speak!"

"How did we get back?" He asked. He touched the right side of his stomach and looked down to find no wound there.

"What are you talking about? You been asleep on that desk all morning." He places his hand on his left shoulder and shook him a little. "I think you need to take a break, studying the Apple and taking on all the grandmaster tasks seems to be getting to you."

"Maybe your right." Altair took another look around the room.

"Really? Your agreeing with me?" Malik had frowned at him.

Altair looked at him confused. "What?"

"Well normally, you'd argue with me about it." He shrugged. "Come let's take a walk then."

Malik had passed him the Apple and he put it in his pocket. They walked out to the training area, the other Assassins bowed in respect to them as they passed by. He noticed five new novices sword fighting, three boys and two girls. He stood watching them.

"They show promise." Malik stated. He watched as three of them stopped their practice to run up to them, He smiled. "They must want more of your special training missions." He chuckled as he looked to Altair and frowned. Altair looked pale white and had a rather shocked look on his face. "Are you ill brother? You don't look well."

He had recognized the three and knew it couldn't be possible. He shook his head "I'm fine, wait... What missions?"

Malik looked at him concerned but his attention was grabbed by the three novice.

"Greetings Master." The three bowed. "We are ready for our next mission." They looked eagerly at Altair.

Malik had glanced at Altair again and decided to speak instead. "Not today." He said boldly. "I have important business with the Master." He watched them apologised, bow and run back to the training area. He grabbed the fabric of Altairs right arm and dragged him to a private area of the garden where no one could over hear their conversation.

Malik placed his hand on Altairs forehead just long enough before he moved his hand away with his own. "What are you doing, Malik?"

"You don't seem to have a fever, so explain to me why you're walking around in a daze?" He looked at him concerned.

"I told you, I'm fine." Altair turned his gaze away from Malik and folded his arms.

"Clearly your not. You been acting strange ever since I woke you up." he paused a moment. "I think its time we hide the Apple, it seems to be corrupting you."

Malik and Altair spent a good amount time arguing over what to do with the Apple, after a while it became apparent that Malik would not drop the issue. He had agreed to hide the Apple for the time being, if he wanted to he could always go and retrieve the Apple later. They got their weapons and got on their horses. They rode 4 hours away from Masyaf. They tied the horses to a tree and began the difficult walk to the cave were they would hide the Apple in. It took them another three hours before they made it to the cave entrance, the thick forest and rocky mountains had slowed them down more then they would have liked. By this time it was becoming dark, the cave entrance was located next to a sheer cliff, one wrong step would send you falling into the ocean below. Altair lit one of the touches they had brought with them and started walking towards the cave and turned.

"Are you not coming?" Altair asked.

"Why are you scared?" Malik chuckled, he noticed his angry glare. "I'll keep watch, it shouldn't take you too long to return." He watched Altair enter the cave without saying another word.

The cave was cold and damp, he walked for some time before he reached a part of the cave that narrowed. He'd been here once when he was a novice, he had a hard time squeezing throw the crack like he once remembered. The further down he walked the colder the cave became, there was another crack. He brushed away the cobwebs before inching his way throw. He the ground he walked on squashed beneath his feet till he reached an area where he had to climb. Placing the torch in between his teeth he carefully climbed up. He reached the end of the cave and picked up one of the many stone slabs and put it aside. He began digging a hole and placed the bag the apple was in, there and covered it back up with dirt, then placed the stone slab back. He had made his way back to the beginning of the cave when he was confronted someone.

"What is our great Master doing all alone in a cave?" The hooded man holding a torch asked.

"I could ask you the very same question Abbas." He replied coldly.

"Ah, but I'm not alone." He turned to reveal his two right hand men. One holding a sword lowered to the ground, dripping blood and other holding a rope.

"What have you done to Malik!" He yelled, He drew his sword pointing it at Abbas.

"Oh, his just a little tied up." Abbas laughed. "Get him!" He watched his men leap into action.

Altair dropped his torch to deflect the man with the sword, he felt the rope tighten around his arms. He elbowed the other man in the stomach which loosen the rope enough remove it. Abbas had thrown his torch at him, leaving him opened to be tackled to the ground. He struggles as he felt his arms being bound behind his back, he was brought to his feet.

"Release me Abbas!" He growled. "I might consider sparing your life." He struggled as he was being pushed out of the cave.

"You're no threat to me now." Abbas grabbed Altairs shirt collar and pushed him to ward the edge of the cliff. The only thing keeping Altair from falling into the ocean below was Abbas's grip. "Besides it's only a matter of time now before I'm Grandmaster." He said with a smile as he let go of Altair.

"Abbas, I swear...!"


	7. Chapter 7

**(Altair, Malik, Ezio, Leonardo belong to Ubisoft)**  
><strong>(Thorn Belongs to lekiie)<strong>  
><strong>(The rest are my OC)<strong>

**(A time manipulation with a little fantasy. Starring Altair, Malik, Ezio, Leonardo and OC)**

"I'll kill you!" Altair yelled as he sat up in bed, a wet cloth fell from his forehead and landed in his right hand. He heard a girlish scream from his right and saw something fall off the bed. He turned his head to the left were he heard someone laughing. "What's going on?" He asked Malik dazed.

Malik handed him a tall glass with blue liquid in it. "You're dehydrated, it caused you to pass out on the roof." Altair had taken the glass and stared at it confused to what it was. "Drink it, Shadow said it would make you feel better." He lean forward in his seat. "Thorn are you alright?" He chuckled.

"Quit laughing Malik!" Thorn frowned as he peeked over the edge of the bed, only the upper part of his head visible.

"It's hard not to, with that scream and you flying backwards off the bed." He began to laugh harder.

"That wasn't me!... It was Altair!" He protested.

"That excuse didn't work on Ezio and it's not going to work on you." He chuckled.

Altair had finished the drink, it sent a shiver through his body, he looked to Malik confused. "How long have I been out?"

"About 3 hours, Thorns been keeping that cloth cold on your forehead to bring down your fever." He leaned back in his chair. "It appears to have helped."

"And you let him do that!" His eyes grew wide at the thought of a child taking care of him.

"Well, he wanted to do it." He shrugged. "It's a way to say sorry and it's not like his going to do anything to you while I'm here." He chuckled.

He glared at Malik before he let out a heavy sigh and laid back in bed. Thorn had gotten off the floor and sat on the bed. Altair stared at the child before his attention was grabbed by Malik.

"Sound like you where having a pretty intense dream." Malik watched as the sun was staring to set.

"What makes you say that?" He yawned as he closed his eyes.

"You were mumbling in your sleep, most I couldn't make out till you woke up yelling, I'll kill you." He turned to see Altair asleep again.

He didn't hear Malik and Thorn leave room or Terra come in to leave a few sets of new robes and his weapons.

The next morning Malik had stopped by Altair's room to see if he was awake, to his surprise he was still sleeping, so he headed to the roof.

"Thorn, what are you doing?" He stopped to see the child looking over the edge of the balcony. He had two buckets beside him.

Thorn looked up at Malik. "Waiting." He turned to look back down at the ground.

"Waiting for what?" He inquired, as he took a seat on the bench.

"For inspiration." He shrugged, he picked up one of the buckets and placed it on the railing along with the other one and look down again.

"I hope your not planing to do something to Altair." He suspiciously looked at the child.

"No, I haven't seem him yet." Thorn replied.

Meanwhile Ezio, Leonardo, Renni and Jack were in the Living room. Ezio was laying on the couch while Renni and Jack sat at the table drawing as Leonardo watched and helped them when asked. Ezio Sighed.

"Ezio! Enough with the sighing!" Leonardo exclaimed.

"But I'm bored! I wish things would liven up a little." Ezio sighed again.

"Only you could be bored in an era of new things." He leaned his chin in his hand. "You should be careful what you wish for."

Ezio got up and walked over to the table to see what they were doing, Renni seemed to be drawing someone and Jack was drawing what he thought to be birds. "Who are you drawing Renni?"

She had frowned. "I don't wanna say." She covered paper with her arms.

He raised a brow and then shrugged.

"I'm drawing chickens!" Jack said excited.

"Why chickens?" Ezio asked.

"I love chickens!" He said with a smile and continued to draw them.

Ezio shrugged again and headed to the door that lead outside. He took a few steps out before he yelled, he had been showered in cold water. He looked up to see a bunch of white feathers hit his face. Confused he spit out the feathers that landed in his mouth and looked behind him when he heard someone yelled. "Chicken!" His eyes opened wide when he saw Jack running at him with a fork. He turned to run, some feather flying off him.

"Wait chicken! All I wanna do is eat you!" Jack chased after Ezio.

The noise of someone yelling outside had woken Altair up, drowsy he walked over to the window and stared out it confused. He wondered if he might still be dreaming as he watched one of the boys chase Ezio around the backyard with feathers flying off him. He still felt tired so he decided to just go back to sleep.

"Thorn!" Malik had run over to the edge to see who he had hit. "What did you do that for?"

"I found my inspiration." He laughed as he watched Jack chase Ezio around the back yard with a fork.

A short time later Ezio return with Jack under his arm and a fork in other hand, he put down Jack. "No more stabbing me with the fork." He stated annoyed. Jack nodded as he walked back to the table. "Leonardo! Stop laughing!"

"But the look on your face, and the feathers!" Leonardo was holding his side laughing. "Wait, he stabbed you? Where?" He began to laugh harder.

Changing the subject. "I can see why Altair hates that kid." He looked at Jack as he was pulling off the remaining feathers.

"No, he dislikes Thorn not Jack." Leonardo laughter was subsiding now.

"Great double the trouble." He looked around. "I hope no one else saw that."

Leonardo Chuckled, then shrugged. "It's still early, the others are probably still sleeping."

It was mid afternoon when Altair woke up. He was surprised to see his weapons on table. He got up and looked them over, they were in the same condition he had last used them. Beside them lay his torn robes and 3 sets of new ones. He picked up one of the new ones and admired the stitching, it was well crafted. It was a modified version of his old robes. Other then the hood being connected to the robe and zippers running along the front, it was pretty much the same. He put on the new ones and sheathed his short blade and long sword. Placed all 15 throwing knives in the slots on his belt and boot. Lastly he put on his hidden blade, he triggered it a few times to make sure it was in working order. He gave a stretch, the robes fit him nicely, then walked towards the door.

Redstriker walked into the living room to see her children at the table drawing with Leonardo, Malik sat on the couch reading a book and Ezio sat in a chair looking at his robes, she had seen the feathers on the floor and no one seemed to have notice her there.

"Why is there feathers all over the floor?" She asked as it seemed to startle everyone, she saw Altair standing behind her.

"Your boys are evil." Ezio stated annoyed.

"Oh you're just mad because they managed to catch you off guard." Malik had started laughing.

"You saw that?" He said shocked. He frowned when he heard Altair start laughing as he leaned on the wall.

"I'm surprised you find this funny Altair. You walked in here yesterday looking like a rainbow after Thorn had shot you with the paint ball gun." He glared at Altair.

"But I was never chased around the backyard, let alone looking like a chicken." He laughed.

"You would have run too if they came at you with a weapon!" His face started turning red.

"Ezio, I don't think a fork is considered a weapon." Leonardo stated as him, Altair and Malik laughed harder. Ezio lowered his hood as he sunk lower into the chair.

Redstriker was shocked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and was having a harder time believing they were laughing about it. She pulled the boys out of the room.

After talking to the boys, she decided to wait till she found a suitable way to punish them. She was in her office trying to salvage anything that still worked. She took note of the damages so the rest could be replaced. She opened the case to the computer to remove the hard drive, she was praying that it was still in working order or it be a tedious task to recover the information. She was in the conference room looking over the data she received at the party when she looked up to see Ezio walk in followed by Malik and Altair. "I'm sorry my kids are being a handful." They didn't say anything. "Is there something you need?"

"Is there a way to find out if Monteriggioni still exists." Ezio asked.

"Monteriggioni? That's in Italy, right?" She started typing on the laptop.

"Si(yes), it's where I lived for 20 years before it was attacked by Cesare, I would like to know if it's still there and what information you can find on it."

"It's still there, cute little medieval looking town. It's said that Monteriggioni's exterior walls and the buildings within are some the best preserved in all of Italy, attracting tourists, architects, medieval historians and archaeologists." She looked up from the computer to see Ezio shocked expression.

"How is it possible you know that?" He then chuckled a little. "Seems like my sister's dream of rebuild it, planed out after all." He thought a moment. "Is there no more information?"

She leaned back in the chair. "It's the internet. You can get information pretty much on everything, but some information you can't always trust. What information were you hoping for?"

"There was a vault under the villa, I would have like to know if it was found." He said disappointed.

"Well, nothing is known for sure unless I went there and found out. Was there something important in the vault?"

"There are Codex pages in a statue, under the villa. They could tell us where more Pieces of Eden are. I was just hopping no one has found them." He looked slightly worried.

"Pieces of Eden?" She asked confused.

"Like the Apple." Altair said. "It is important for us to know if the pages are still there or not."

"There are more things like the Apple?" She gasped.

"Yes, I have one and there was a Staff but it seems to be locked forever in the Vatican Vault." Ezio had shrugged.

She thought about the information. "Where is your Apple now then?"

"Oh...umm..." He Frowned, deep in thought. "Last time I had, it I was arguing with Leonardo. What could have happened to it?" A thought came to him. "Do you think maybe the apple was left behind and could now be in the hands of the Templars again?"

"No, that would indicate a change in the time line. Meaning it's more then likely you are a copy of yourself, so if you where to return to the past you would simple resume what you where doing with no memory of what's happening today." She stated deep in thought.

They stared are her confused. "How is it you can even begin to know all of this?" Malik he scratched his head. "Just thinking about it is giving me a headache."

"Believe it or not, this isn't the weirdest thing to ever happened to me." She laughed.

Malik eyed her. "I wonder what happened to the one we had?"

"I don't know, we could have three Apples on our hands or the Apple that I have is the same one you both have had." She shrugged. "Seeing the power one has, I would hate to see them in the wrong hands."

"Bring us back to the Codex pages, if they have fallen into the wrong hands already, who knows what disasters await us." Altair leaned up against the wall.

"Well, we can't just simply, get up and go." She leaned on the table. "I'll have to draw up some passport for you guys, then I'll have to call up the Italian government and give them an excuse for my visit so I'll be allowed in there airspace. I also need to think about what gear we'll be needing." She twirled her hand.

"Sounds complicated now a days." Altair stated.

"I bet it does." Redstriker eyed Altair. "Killing people and getting your information without others knowing is a lot tricker in this era." She sighed. "There shouldn't be anyone on this planet that doesn't know my name or who I am. This is both a good thing and bad thing, but there is always a way to get the job done."

**(there is a three week gap between this chapter and the next. The Blast From The Past Side Stories "Merry Christmas Assassins, Happy New Year Assassins, Happy Birthday Altair and Assassin Creed Fear Factor" take place here as fillers. I make vague refferences to them in the laster chapters just FYI.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Altair, Malik, Ezio, Leonardo belong to Ubisoft)**  
><strong>(Thorn Belongs to lekiie)<strong>  
><strong>(The rest are my OC)<strong>

**(A time manipulation with a little fantasy. Starring Altair, Ezio, and OC)**

Three weeks had passed, Altair stared at his passport. He could hardly recognise himself, his hair appeared shorter because of the gel, it had spiked up in the front. He had to wear a suit and tie for the picture. "Remind me again why you changed my name to Arthur Frongdolt?"

"It's sounds better Edward Midiotnumb." Ezio closed his passport and tossed it on the table Redstriker was working at.

"Well, technically you guys are dead, and travelling around requires you to have identification. I would use your real names but since you don't have a paper trail, they would figure it out faster that they're fake id's." She continued to type away at the computer. "We should be ready to go shortly, I just need to tie up some lose ends."

"You haven't told us how we are going to get there. I have seen the maps, it would seem to travel to there would take over a year by horse and boat." Altair had closed his and thrown it on top of Ezio's.

She looked at him confused. "Why on earth would we use a ... oh, right. I haven't shown you our planes yet." She started laughing. "With a normal plane we could be there in about nine hours but with my jet we'll be there in five." She was amused to see the look on their faces. "We'll be flying there in my smaller cargo jet."

"Flying? Like the way birds fly?" Ezio stated then frown, he remembered Leonardo's flying machine that almost killed him.

"In a way, I'm sure you guys will enjoy the experience. My jets are much safer then your average plane." Redstriker grabbed their passports and placed them in a bag next to her.

"Why is it just you, me and Altair going? I would figure you'd bring the others with us."

"The jet we are using only carries three people. I would like to get in and out of Italy unnoticed. Taking a bigger plane would draw a lot of attention and the last thing I want to draw is the attention of the press." She sighed. "That reminds me, you can't bring your weapons with you, I'll allow your hidden blade since they can be easily concealed." Ezio and Altair nodded. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to finish up here. I'll come get you guys in the living room when I'm done."

They came into the living room to see the boys playing something on the t.v. Ezio had taken a seat on the couch to watch while Altair took a seat at the table and looked out the window.

"Jack! Stop killing me! I'm on your team." Thorn yelled.

"But the planes all look the same, and that ones always an easy target!" Jack protested.

"That's because it's my plane, you dolt! And how do all the planes look the same? Our planes are red while our enemies are gray, green and black." He said frustrated.

"Those are planes?" Ezio inquired.

"Yea... mom has a few like them." Jack said without looking away from the screen.

"JACK! Stop killing me!" Thorn watched as his plane bursted into flames and started to spiralling out of control before crashing into the ground. He heard Jack start giggling. "Your doing it on purpose!" He got up and threw the remote to the ground before storming off.

"Can planes really attack each other in mid air like that?"

Jack had paused the game and looked to Ezio. "Yea, mom has done it in the past." He then turned off the game to watch t.v.

Ezio looked over to Altair who seemed to be deep in thought and wasn't pay much attention to the game. Something's been bothering him for the past few weeks but he never voiced his concerns. He had seen him wander the halls at all hours of night. He got up and walked over to him.

Altair stared out the window, it was mid afternoon and snow was slowly landing on the ground outside. A world full of color had now turned into a sea of white, beautiful in one way but bland in another. The snow seemed to suck the life out of everything it touched and he wondered if it had something to do with the resent on slot of ghostly dreams that haunted him. Three dreams in particular would constantly repeat themselves. One was the last fight he had in Jerusalem were he had encountered the mysterious woman that had filled in for Robert de Sable and almost bested him. To say he was surprised would be an understatement, it had never occurred to him that a woman could be such a skilled swordsman and to wield a heavy weapon with all the grace that she had done, had impressed him. Not many could put up a challenging fight like she did, so he let her live because she was not his target and he secretly hoped to meet again in battle once more.

The second was when he fought his way throw two armies to reach King Richard and find Robert de Sable. After Altair and de Sable had exchanged a few choice words to each other, The king wasn't sure who he should side with, so he decided to let God choose, the victor would be decided by who's goal was more righteous in the eyes of God. Of course Altair wasn't surprised when de Sable sent in his 10 best men to fight for him first before he jumped in and tried to finish him off but he meet his end like the rest of them. He then learned the truth to who was behind everything, at first he did not want to believe it but in the pit of his gut he knew it had to be true.

This was the third dream, this dream happened more often then the last two. Al Mualim had betrayed the Assassins and everything the creed stood for. He had to kill the person he looked up too, the person that took him into the brotherhood and gave him a chance when he had no one left in the world. The man that gave him a purpose in life and made him into the great Assassin he was today, to find out he was a Templar all along. Even now the thought could fill him with rage, unconsciously he was clenching his hands into fists. Even though these events had happened years ago it felt as if it was just yesterday. He remembered that day well and doubted he could ever forget it, the fog that seemed to take the colors of life with it and left a dull gray behind. He wondered why this was bothering him now, he was never one to dwell on the past but he figured the masters treachery had left a bigger impacted on him then he thought.

Altair was so consumed in his thoughts that he hadn't realized Ezio coming up behind him. Ezio placed Altair in a headlock and started rubbing his head with his fist. Altair instinctively flipped Ezio over his shoulder and it sent them both into a roll, Altair sat on top of Ezio chest, triggered his hidden blade and was about to send it into his throat but hesitated, he had snapped back to present and was staring into Ezio wide eyes. He deactivate the blade and grabbed Ezio collar pulling him closer. "Are you out of your mind?" He let go of his collar and pushed him to the floor before getting to his feet.

Redstriker had walked in just as Altair was getting off Ezio, confused she ask. "Do I want to know what that was about?" Altair said nothing and didn't make eye contact while Ezio got to his feet and shrugged. "Very well then... It's time to go."

A hour into the flight, they had just reached the Atlantic Ocean and would be another three hours before they would see land again. All her planes were equipped with an on board computer which will speak and relay information about the plane, their destination and will obey commands given to it. Redstriker had set the plane on auto pilot while she went down into the cargo bay to check on a few things. Ezio had asked if it was really wise to leave the plane unattended but she told him that the computer was fully capable of flying and landing itself.

Ezio looked over to see Altair resting his head in his hand, he wondered how one could sleep flying miles up in the air. Ezio got up and stretched, this didn't seem to bother Altair so he walked over and stood in front of him. Altair didn't move but opened his eyes and glared at him. "Are you trying to piss me off?"

"Apparently I don't have to, what's got you in such a bad mood all of a sudden? You were fine 30 minutes ago when we were flying over the cities." Altair said nothing just closed his eyes again, Ezio sighed. He remembered Redstriker saying that the computer will repone when spoken too. "Computer, tell us our destination."

A female voice came on the speakers. "The Leonardo da Vinci airport in Italy, otherwise known as Fiumicino Airport. ETA is three and a half hours."

"Another thing Leonardo is named after." Ezio chuckled, before taking his seat. He wondered what Redstriker was doing down in the cargo bay.

The computers voice came on the speaker again. "Warning, missile lock detected, taking evasive measures." Before Altair or Ezio could understand what it meant the plane veered to the left followed by an explosion that violently shook the plane. All they could do was hold on to their seats while the plane veered to the right followed by another explosion.

The plane had levelled out giving Redstriker enough time to get back to the controls. They had noticed she was bleeding but there were more important questions to ask. "What can we do to help?" Ezio had asked. He saw Redstriker push some buttons and told the computer to go into combat mode. Ezio's and Altair's chairs had turned to face the walls of the plane and soon after several screens had lit up.

"Tell me if you see the other plane and make sure your strapped in, this will be a bumpy ride." Redstriker said while looking at the radar. She growled at the lack of information the computer was giving her. Their attacker seemed to have disappeared. This made her nervous, only her planes had the technology to sneak up on someone undetected.

"There!" Altair had shouted pointing at the screen. The enemy plane was to their left. The computer gave off another warning before veering sharply to the right.

"Merda!(shit) There's two more on my side." Ezio exclaimed.

"What? How is this possible!" She growled. The plane shock violently again, She pushed a few more buttons. This sent Ezio's and Altair's seats straight again, their eyes grew wide as they saw the ocean approaching ever so quickly. Their was another explosion before they had hit the water. The impacted had knocked the air out of there lungs as they gasped. Redstriker chair had spun around to face them.

"Quick! Turn off your phones." She then signalled them to remain quiet by placing her finger to mouth. Confused they stared at her for a minute before they snapped out of it and did as asked. The plane lights had turned off, plunging them into darkness. They heard something crack and a green glow appeared and Redstriker became visible again, she put her finger to her mouth again and they nodded in understanding. She then covered the green glowing stick and it went dark again. They heard faint sounds of explosions, after a few minutes all that could be heard was an eery creaking of the plane.

After what seems to be an eternity, they heard a noise come from in front of them. The planes lights turned back on, this blinded them temporarily. "Are you guys okay?" She asked in a relaxed tone. She wiped the blood from her face as she turned to face them once more. She noticed them both still tense and looking rather pale. "Guys relax, breath." She noticed Ezio had relaxed after a few minutes but Altair was still tense and fixated on the windows.

"How...?" Ezio couldn't figure out what question to ask first. His eyes then became fixated on the windows, shocked and confused he finally asked. "How are we alive underwater?"

"I told you my jets are safer then your average plane." She looked over to Altair. "Altair, are you okay?" This seemed to snap him out of his daze, he shook his head and adverted his eyes to the floor.

"I'm fine." He said angry. He was desperately fighting back the memories of his novice days back when he was captured. Trial by Drowning, were his hands and feet were bound to a strange cage. The upper part of the cage was boxed and had two holes near the top, while the rest of it had bars. He soon figured out that it was designed as an air pocket, while underwater the victim would panic with the rush of cold water and instinctively gasp for air there to find the air rushing out of the holes. They would do this repeatedly, leaving you under water for longer and longer periods. He remembered inhaling water a few times when his body could stand it no longer and demanded air. He saw why it was an effective torture method. Even though he had survived the trial it had left a scar and the fact that he never bothered to learn how the swim didn't help either. He cursed at himself for letting this phobia get the better of him, after staring at the floor for a bit he was able to convince himself that he wasn't in a cage underwater and relaxed his grip on the chair.

She saw him relax a little and continued. "My jets have the ability dive underwater and go into space, so since we haven't been followed underwater I can only guess that our attackers don't have this ability or they suspect us dead. Either way I sent a distress signal back home and to a near by U.S Aircraft carrier before we hit the water. Since I wasn't able to detect them before I have no way of knowing if they are still flying above us, so we are stuck here till the U.S ship comes and gets us." She sighed then hissed at the pain from the cut on her forehead, it was still bleeding.

"How did you get that cut?" Ezio begun looking around for anything to use to stop bleeding.

"The first explosion had sent me flying into the jeep, I think it knocked me out temporally because I was on the other side of the plane when it levelled out." She got up and opened a cupboard to pull out the First Aid Kit. She took out what she needed.

"Here, let me help you with that." Ezio insisted. "Were you not able to take on those three planes?"

"I would have liked too, to see what else they were capable of but the G Force required to do such a thing would have injured you both."

"Do you think of us that weak?" Ezio had frowned.

"Not at all. Your not used to the G Forces a plane can do. The first sharp turn would have made you both black out and any other turns would have badly injured or have killed you." She watched Ezio place the bandage on her head and started to wrap it.

"Why did you have us turn off the phones?"

"It's precaution, even now I don't have the communications lines open. If they have the ability to sneak up on me who knows what else they can do. If they are still looking for us, having the communications cut and the engines off will make it a lot harder to find us."

"So we are sitting ducks right now?" Ezio turned his gaze to the windows, he could see nothing out them.

"In a way, yes. The jet can only take so many direct hits before it starts taking on serous damage but we aren't defenceless. I'm still fully loaded with missiles and I shouldn't have any problems starting the jets engines if we do bump into some trouble down here." She saw Ezio take his seat again and she closed up the First Aid kit.

"How would we get away, you can't see anything out the windows?"

"I have them blacked out to hide the lights from in here. We are pretty much a needle in a haystack at the moment." Redstriker had slumped down into the chair, she looked over to Altair again to see him still staring intensely at the floor.

Time passed very slowly, no one spoke, just listened. A few hours had passed but they were no less alert. They were waiting to hear any sound of danger, the plane would let off a loud creek every now and then, making them jump. The pressure of the deep sea was shifting the jets metal. The plane shook violently with the sound of a loud clanking. It had knocked them all out of there seats. "What's happening now?" Altair asked as his eyes darted in all directions.

"I don't know." She said shocked as she looked up to were the noise came from.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Blast From The Past**

**(A time manipulation with a little fantasy. Starring Altair, Ezio and OC) Altair and Ezio belong to Ubisoft and the Rest are my OC's.**

The jets computer turned on and a familiar voice came over the speakers "Is everything alright in there?" Lightning asked. The jet was being brought back up to the surface, Redstriker took her seat at the front of the plane again.

"Yes, we're fine."

"What the hell happened?" He replied annoyed. "Do you realize how hard and time consuming it was to find you? Why on earth would you shut off the lines of communication!" His voice echoed as he yelled.

Once the jet was on the carrier, the planes cargo door opened to the ground. She was greeted by Lightning and the Captain, both didn't look happy. "Don't give me that look." She looked at Lightning and shook hands with the captain.

"I trust you'll have explanation for this? I found it quiet alarming to get a distress call from you." The captain asked holding his hands behind his back.

"Yes, I'll explain in your office. Please have my plane serviced and my guests attended too." Redstriker followed the Captain to the door.

Ezio looked back at Altair, who decided to remain on the plane. He looked around and was amazed at how big the ship was, the plane beside theirs looked similar, Black body with yellow trimming instead of red. He figured it was probably Lightning's. He looked off into the distance but all he could see was water in all directions. It was windy, causing his Assassins jacket to flap and the ship to sway in the waves. He walked over to the edge of the ship and looked down at the water, The ship was as tall as most of the buildings he would jump off of. He took a closer look at the plane and was surprised to see no damage. He wonder how that could be possible with how violently the plane shook when they were under attack.

Three hours later Redstriker and Lightning both landed in Italy without any problems, they had to go sign some papers before returning to their planes. They found themselves a hotel room to stay in for the night and left the next morning heading towards Monteriggioni.

Redstriker was driving in front followed by Lightning. They were a hour away from their destination. "Do you have a plan, once we get there?" Ezio asked Redstriker.

"It's your home town, I was thinking of doing some sight seeing first to see if there is any information about the vault. Unless you have a better idea in mind?"

"I think we should try the exit tunnel first. I find it unlikely that my sister would have made sure it was in working order when she had it rebuilt and if it is in working order then using it would probably be difficult with who ever is running it right now." He looked out the window. "I don't think I have ever seen so much snow in Italy before."

"They had a snow storm two days ago." She looked in her review mirror. "What the hell?" She saw four Italian police cars trying to pull them over. "This can't be good."

"What's going on?" Altair ask looking out the back window.

"I don't know." She pulled her car over and Lightning did the same. She watched them approach Lightning's car first, their hands on their guns. "This isn't looking good. What ever happens just remain silent and do as they ask." She watched as Lightning stepped out of his car and they hand cuffed him behind his back.

"Why don't we just kill them? I can easily take on all eight of them." Altair stated.

"It doesn't work that way here! If you fight them it will just make things worse later." She text something from her phone. "Unless I tell you to fight, please just do as they say and remain silent." The officer came over, tapped on the glass motioning for them to step out of the car. She rolled down her window slightly. "Can I help you officer?

"Step out of the car with your hands behind your head." The officer said. The other officers each stood in front of the two back doors.

"I have the right to know why we are being arrested." She asked while getting out of the car and did as asked. She saw the Assassins reluctantly follow her lead.

"For suspicious behaviour. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law."

Some hours later they escorted Redstriker to the cell. She was surprised and happy to see that Lightning and the others where in the same cell across from hers. She watched the guard lock the door. She took a seat on the bench and sighed.

"What the hell was that about?" Lightning said annoyed.

"They accused you of drug trafficking too?" Redstriker said and saw him nodded. "Yea, now they have a warrant to search the cars and planes."

"What?" Lightning pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and faced her.

"That's what I said." She smirked. "Something doesn't seem right here. First the attack and now this? Seems to big of a coincidence."

"How are we getting out of this mess? They refused to let me make a phone call." Lightning took a seat on the bench next to Altair who was sitting on the floor resting his arms on his knees.

"I was able to message Stinger and Hunter before they came to my car, they should have us out by tonight." Redstriker leaned her back on the wall.

"Who are they?" Ezio inquired. He sat cross legged on the other bench.

"My brothers, Stinger is the head officer at Striker National and Hunter is the corporations lawyer. They have gotten me off of death row before, so I'm not worried."

Altair looked up. "Why where you sent to be executed?"

She chuckled, "Long story. Is this the first time you guys have been ever arrested?"

"To willingly be captured yes. I find it amusing how some things don't change by much." Altair stretched.

Ezio laughed. "I bet your talking about the cell, right?" He saw him nod.

"What was it like to be in a captured in your time?" Redstriker asked.

"I was only captured once, when I was a novice. I don't remember how long I was imprison for, but I was able to escape on my own. I remember being in a small room chained to the floor, I was stuck in a sitting position not being able to move much. There were no lights, no windows, and it was cold and damp." Altair looked at the sandwich they were given an hour ago. "Being feed was rare and most of the time you would rather starve to death then eat what they gave you." He had tossed the sandwich over to Redstriker cell because she motioned to do so.

"Things didn't change much in my era, I was captured twice. Once on purpose to kill my target and the second time... Well, let's just say I stop heavily drinking after that day. I spend a week hanging from my wrists, my feet barely touched the floor. It was also cold and damp with no windows but there was a torch for light. I wouldn't dare eat that Templar garbage they tried feeding me. I watched one person in the cell in front of me turn mad. He foamed at the mouth as he ranted and raved about anything that came to mind after eating what they gave him."

"Some things really don't change, there are still places today that will treat you like that." She reflected as she ate the sandwich.

"What's with the dog collars we are forced to wear?" Ezio asked while trying to adjust it.

"They are called a Power Suppressor, since it's impossible to tell if someone has an ability, they place one on everybody as safety precaution." Lightning informed.

Altair started adjusting it around his neck, amused at the idea of it being able to suppress abilities. He tried to switch into Eagle Vision and was surprised to find out he couldn't.

It was three in the morning when they were finally released, four when they carefully inspected the cars and five when they found another hotel to stay at. Later that afternoon Redstriker stood over the hood of her car looking at a map with the others. "This was only meant to be a three day trip." She said frustrated. "Lightning, I want you to head back to the airport and make sure our planes haven't been tampered with. Ezio, Altair and I will go to Monteriggioni and see about the vault." She looked at her phone before putting it back away. "I'll call you when we get there and if I don't call you three hours after that. It's safe to assume we ran into more trouble.

An hour later Ezio had brought them to the entrance of the tunnel he used to escape the villa when it was under attack. The snow was deep making it harder to get there, the cave looked to still be in one piece. Redstriker had given them each three white rods and entered the cave followed by the others, when it got to dark she had cracked one of the rods and it began to glow bright. She watched Ezio take the lead again, after sometime they reached a large room with water that was frozen over. Ezio stopped suddenly. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Some ones been here before." He said looking around.

"How can you tell?" She held out the rods to give more light.

"The bridges are all down, I wouldn't have left it this easy to get back into the vault."

She frowned. "Let's be extra careful then, there might be traps." She hopped down onto the ice and walked to the other side. "If we're lucky, we might be able to figure out who was here last."

Altair jumped down after Redstriker, He slipped as soon as his feet touched the ice, having him land on his stomach that knocked the air out of him. He heard Ezio burst into laughter as he glared at him before rubbed his hand over the clear cold ground. "What is this?"

Redstriker had looked back. "It's ice, it can by slippery."

Altair was able to get back on his feet. "I'll keep that in mind..." He walked to where she was without slipping again.

Ezio jumped down and landed fine, he walked over to were they were. "It's not that slip...Ow!" Ezio landed on his back and laid there.

"You were saying Ezio?" Altair smirked.

They had made it to the vault to see it in ruins. The status were all in pieces scattered all over the floor, most he could no longer recognise. Ezio walked over to what used to be Altairs Statue. "The Codex pages are no longer here." He said disappointed. He started to look around for any clues.

Redstriker was disappointed to see the state the room was in, whoever was here before them had used jackhammers to destroy everything. She looked back at Ezio and was concerned to see the look on his face. He looked shocked with his mouth gaping open. "Ezio, what's wrong?"

"I...Don't understand what I'm seeing... There were around a dozen people down here. They are all wearing similar looking clothing with a weird head mask."

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"He has Eagle Vision." Altair stated.

"What?" She was even more confused.

"It's an ability that give me the power to see things, like hidden objects and people that were once here." He walked around then stopped suddenly. "What the hell?" He took a few steps back.

"What do you see now?" Redstriker asked rather curious.

"I see...Me?" He said confused. He followed the ghostly apparition to the top of the stairs. The others had followed after him, he ran his hand over the wall.

"What did you mean you saw yourself?" She asked.

"I saw what looked to be an older me, I must have been in my late 40s maybe 50s when I returned here. There's a triangle with nine smaller triangles in it, with the numbers 1419, 1420, and 1421 written in it, I wonder why I did that?"

"Something to think about later, our three hours are running out and Lightning will be worried." She said and headed out the way they came, the other followed after her.

Redstriker paused just before the entrance of the cave and held out her hands to stop the others from moving forward. She quickly moved to the side of the cave and crouched down. She removed her two guns from their holsters on her legs. "Did you see something out there?" Altair ask from behind her, he could just see heavy snow falling.

"My instincts are telling me there is more then just snow out there, but I have no way of knowing." She was frustrated at the idea of being cornered if she was right. She saw Ezio crouch down beside her and a thought came to mind. "Would your Eagle Vision be able to see if any ones out there?" She looked into Ezio eyes and was surprised to see them turning a golden color.

"Your instincts were right, I can see at lest ten people hiding be hide the trees from my vantage point, probably more." He face became more serous. "They are also armed, I can see swords as well as guns like yours."

Altair had gone into Eagle Vision as well but could only see small glimpses of red. "Eagle Vision must evolve in later generations."

"Swords?" She said confused. "That's kind of strange." They remained silent for a few minutes as she thought of a plan. "No time like they present I suppose." She handed one of her guns to Ezio. She watched him examined it. "Aim and pull the trigger to shoot. There are 20 rounds in the cartage, when empty slid the top back and pull out the cartridge and place the new one there. Slid the top back to continue. Expect a loud bang and the gun to kick back if your not prepared for it so hold it tight." She demonstrated as she explained. "Always try and remained covered. If they manage to shoot you, it will hurt like nothing you have ever experienced I bet." She handed Ezio one of the two cartridges and gave Altair one along with the other gun. She crept closer to the entrance to get a better look.

"Wait. What are you going to use?" Ezio asked in a quiet tone and looked at her as if she was insane to go out there unarmed.

"I have my sword, my fire abilities and Lightnings speed to help me kill and defend myself against whoever is out there." She looked back to see him confused. It dawned on her that his never seen her use her powers yet. "I'll have to explain all that to you later, right now we have people to deal with. I'll run out there and set as many as I can see on fire, you'll both have to kill as many as you can." She saw them nod and took off out of the cave as fast as she could.

At the corner of her eyes she saw two of them behind the first two trees she passed, she jumped and spun facing them. Holding out her hands she sent two flaming darts into there helmet vizors that covered the top half of there face. They dropped to the ground with their mouths gapping open, as she ran she heard multiple gun shots going off in all directions, a few she felt pass throw her hair.

She saw two more guys and dropped them to their knees, she turned to see one of them pointing a gun at her, she braced herself to be shot but he suddenly tilled his head up as his vizor shattered and fell to the snowy ground. Someone shot him before he could kill her, she took cover behind a tree as the sides splinted from the heavy gun fire aimed at her direction.

She summoned her sword and it materialized in her hand in a puff of flames, the swords metal it's self glowed hot with fire. When the sound stopped she took that opportunity to dart out from behind the tree and did a 360 spin sending a huge wave of fire in all directions before taking cover behind another tree from the next round of gun fire. She heard screams of panic and darted in that direction killed three more with her fiery darts.

Something hit her in the back and began wrapping her arms to her chest and down to her legs. She struggled to get it off and cried out in pain as it began to shock her, her sword vanished as it fell from her grip. She dropped to her knees before landing on her chest. She looked on furiously as the lower half of a person can into her vision and was chuckling.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Blast From The Past**

**(A time manipulation with a little fantasy. Starring Altair, Ezio, Maria and OC) Altair, Ezio, and Maria belong to Ubisoft the rest are my OC's.**

Two men picked her up to face the person who was laughing, he smiled from under his helmet but this man was different, instead of wearing a fully black suit like the other she had killed, his had a yellow trim on the sides of it. She figured it must represent a higher rank. "Who are you! What do you want with me!" She hissed as she struggled against the grip of the other two men. In retaliation one of the men kicked the back of her legs making her fall to her knees and grabbed her hair forcing her to look down.

"Oh, a feisty one." He laughed. "Gentlemen, you shouldn't be so rough with our guest." He chuckled some more as she heard him approach closer. "Shame you don't remember me, because I remember you all to well Redstriker." The man holding her hair had released it so she could look at him. She glared at him baring her teeth. "Come now, a pretty thing such as you shouldn't wear such an ugly mask." He placed his hand under her chin and caressed her cheek with his thumb."You may call me Vin, I am the current CEO of Vis Vinnox."

She bit his hand hard and he cried out in pain as he took a few steps back. "You mean that patheidic pharmaceutical company that failed miserably to buy out my company eleven years ago?" She smirked. "How is your father by the way? Last I heard he lost his mind when his company came crashing down around him." Rage filled his face as he punched her, forcing her head sharply to the left. Moments later she felt blood drip from her nose and lips. She watched him pace for a minute before he composed himself.

"I am here to ruin you as you once did my father! Now that I have you, it's only a matter of time before I destroy everything you hold dear." He grinned evilly at her.

"You won't hold me for long! Do you really think I came alone?" She hissed at him.

"Oh, whoever do you mean?" He started to chuckle. "Do you mean your husband, Lightning that is currently an hour away with your planes? Or are you talking about your little Assassins?" He laughed harder when he saw the shocked looked flash over her face before she glared at him again. "They are all dead now."

"Lies! They would never be killed off so easily!" She yelled at him.

"Oh, but they are. Did you not realize how quiet it is right now?" He held out his hands and looked around. "It is just you, my army of 50 and I." He smiled at her.

She was filled with dread, she knew Lightning had to still be alive. They wouldn't be able to attack him at the airport but what about Ezio and Altair? Could they have really both been killed. Had she sent them to their deaths because she neglected to give them proper gun training and asked them to leave their weapons behind? She didn't want to believe it. She was scared for the first time in many years, she vowed to never let another person die needlessly because of her again.

Three shots. Three shots was all it took to bring her back to reality and watched as Vin staggered backwards holding his left arm. The two men that were holding her down collapsed beside her. "Dammit!" He yelled and pointed at her. "You haven't seen the last of me!" He pulled something out of his pocket and throw it to the ground. It exploded into a cloud of smoke and he soon vanished.

Ezio came into her line of sight holding the gun to his side, his hands and arms where full of blood. "Where did that bastardo go?" He turned to see the shocked look on her face. "Are you okay?" He rushed over to her and started looking for a way to release her from her bindings. "How do I get you out of this?"

She came to her senses again. "There's two buttons on both side of the box on my back. Push them both and it will release me." She watched him go behind her and took a look at the two dead bodies beside her. "Your pretty good with a gun."

"It took some getting used to." He founded the box and pushed the buttons to release her. "Though it was a lot easier to kill them off with my hidden blades, a good 20 of them never saw me coming." He helped her up and gave her back the gun.

She looked around. "Where's Altair?" She asked concerned.

"I don't know. We had to separate when the bullets started flying." There heads turned to face the directions a gun shot came from and they ran towards it.

Altair recoiled his right hand in pain, the gun was shot right out of his hand. His eyes grow wide as he saw someone with yellow trim running right at him and leaping into the air only as an Assassin would do. Instinctively he triggered his hidden blade and held his hands out to the incoming attacker. He was surprised once more when the attacker sat on top of his stomach, pinning both his wrists over his head. They smiled at him, before he could do anything to get them off him, his eyes grew wide when they kissed him on his lips. After a moment she pulled back. "I've missed you."

"Get off him!" Redstriker yelled pointed her gun at the person in yellow trim.

Altair looked up to see Redstriker and Ezio standing a few feet away. He looked back at the woman sitting on him and he licked his lips, he recognised her voice but he couldn't remember from where. She was staring back at them, still pinning his wrists to the ground, a moment later she sat up. "Do you always greet someone that saved your life twice by holding a gun to their head?" She took off her helmet.

Redstriker looked at her confused. "Who are you? Speak sense before I kill you."

"I was the one to convince the other two jets that you were dead when your plane crashed into the water and I was also the one to shoot the guard in the head before they had a chance to fire at you. As to who I am, Altair here knows." She had frowned when she saw the confused look in his face. "What? How dare you forget me!"

She punched him in the chest and Altair did his best to defend off the onslaught of other punches, something in his mind then clicked. "Wait!" She stopped with one hand fisted in the air. "Your the woman from Jerusalem The one that stood in for Robert de Sable!" This seemed to infuriated her more.

"What! After the hell you put me through on Cyprus, all you can remember is me filling in for that bastard." She begun her onslaught of punches on him, again he tried his best to defend against her as she still sat on him.

"Stop! Why would you betray them and help us?" Redstriker asked and lowered her gun when she stopped beating on Altair.

"Because I was never truly with the Templars, I was just buying my time before I could find the Assassins and now I have."

"Your Maria, aren't you!" Ezio spoke up.

"How do you know my name?" She asked puzzled.

"There was a picture of you on one of the Codex Pages, I thought you seemed familiar." He saw her get off Altair and he got up.

"How do we know your loyalties lie with the Assassins?" Redstriker asked. She tensed and held up her gun when Maria reached into her jacket.

Maria held out her other hand. "Relax." She pulled out a stack of papers. "For starter, I have the Codex Pages."

They all stared at her amazed to what she held in her hand, Redstriker put the gun in the holster and walked over to retrieve the other one that laid on the ground. The adrenalin from the fight was wearing off and bent down to pick the gun up. She felt dizzy and fell to her knees and her hands in the snow.

Altair and Ezio saw her fall and ran over to her. "What's wrong?" They knelled down next to her.

She held up her hand. "I'm okay, I used up to much energy using all those fire attack." She didn't have enough energy to even lift her head. "All I need is some rest and I'll be fine."

Ezio motioned for Altair to help him get her on his back. "Let's get back to the car before we freeze to death out here." Ezio said as he walked in the direction they had come from.

Redstriker fell instantly a sleep. The only thought were of Lightning and Vin's chilling words of him being dead echoed in her mind. She thought of all the ways he could have died, she hadn't head from him since she called him before entering the cave. She started waking up. "Lightning?" She asked half a sleep. She opened her eyes and was confused to see that she was in her plane. "Where's lightning?" She asked more alert. She saw Altair get up from his seat and placed his hand on her forehead. She was more confused to see she was sitting in the right back seat of her plane.

"Your husbands flying the plane behind us with Ezio, he doesn't trust me so he has control over both planes." She looked behind her seat to Altair standing next to Redstriker. "Is the fever gone?"

"It is." He said before going back to his seat.

Redstriker pushed off the blanket she was wrapped in and stretched. "How long have I been a sleep?"

"Four hours, we are half way to Striker National." Maria informed her. "Would you care to take over the controls, if your feeling up to it?" She inquired.

She gave a nod. "Yes, though I expected to wake up still in Italy." They switched seats.

"Lightning wanted it to be that way but because they planes where only allowed to be there for three days so we were pushed to take off." Altair stated and watched Maria take her seat. "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" Redstriker asked as she punched in a nine digit code to regain control of the plane.

"As soon as we got you back to the car, you were feverish and shacking pretty badly."

"It's a side effect from using to much energy. It's basically your body going into shock and having a hard time to function properly causing it to work overtime giving you a fever. Your body will shut down and make you sleep to conserve what energy you have left. Depending on how much you used, you could be a sleep any were between a few hours to a full week. If left unchecked it can also be deadly but that's often not the case."

Maria look over to see Altair resting his chin in his hands with his eyes closed. She watched him confused, she wondered why he would do that. The idea of him flying throw the sky like a bird should have him in a great mood. "Altair... What year was it before you came here?"

"1195." He said without opening his eyes.

She frown. "That's the same year we crossed paths again." She sighed. "A matter of weeks was the difference between you knowing who I really am, how unfortunate." She watched him not say a word or open his eyes. This was bothering her, she knew he should be over joyed at the thought of flying. He often talked about how much he liked birds, how they were free to do as they pleased, how they could fly from one place to another without a care in the world, how they had no responsibilities, no regrets, nothing but freedom. She looked out to see the sun setting over the sea, it was so beautiful. She continued to watch it for sometime, then she understood. She looked over to Altair again who hasn't changed position since they last spoke. "Does this mean I have to teach you how to swim and help you get over your fear of water again?" She said casually. She was amused to see him tense with a genuine look of horror over his face. She was surprised and scared soon after when he had jumped out of his seat and was now holding his hidden blade to her throat. She had forgotten how bad his temper used to be.

"How do you know such information!" He yelled at her. "I would never share such information with anyone!"

"I... Sort of guessed and you did share that kind of information with me." She was trying to choose her words wisely.

"Impossible! Why would I do such a thing!" He continued to shout.

"Because...I'm... Your wife." She said reluctantly. She was relieve to see him take a few steps back with a shocked look on his face his mouth gapping open. After a moment he frowned again and looked madder then ever.

"That's a lie! I would never do such a thing!" He said glaring at her.

"How dare you call me a liar! We had our wedding in Limassol, it was to commemorate Cyprus for being the Orders first of many Assassin strongholds, I was more then happy to marry you because I loved you and it was your idea!" She had slammed her hands on the arm rests and glared back at him just as angry.

"You sound married to me." Redstriker laughed. "I understand why he got so upset when I asked him if he wanted to leave the plane and stretch his legs when we were on the aircraft carrier."

"Shut up! I don't have a problem with water!" He hissed.

"Enough Altair. Sit down and relax, everyone fears something, that's what makes you human." Redstriker said calmly.

"I'm the Grandmaster! I fear nothing!" He shouted once more before he sat down rather roughly. He adjusted his hood and was massaging his head in his hands. He was trying to process the over load of new information that he just heard. After an hour he had come back to his sense and was feeling rather embarrassed from his behaviour. He hadn't changed his position and was still massaging his scalp, the more he thought about it, the more plausible it seemed that he could have married her. He did secretly want to meet her again for another battle, though an argument wasn't the kind of battle he had in mind. A few minutes more passed before he straightened and he let out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry I snapped, you just caught me off guard. Can we please keep this to ourselves?"

"I caught the Grandmaster off guard?" She teased him but that only upset him again as he tensed and glared at her. She waved her hands in front of her. "Altair, I'm kidding! We'll keep it to ourselves, won't we Redstriker?"

She waved from behind the chair. "Don't worry about it."

He sighed again before relaxing a little in the chair and closed his eyes. The past few weeks had been rather stressful for him. He had gotten very little sleep because of the weird dreams, not that he feared them but more that it bothered him to a point that he would stay up thinking about why he was having them at all. Then there the activities and parties, Christmas, New Years and even his own birthday kept him busy. Today was no less taxing on his body and mind either with all he had just learned and witnessed in the past three days. He was starting to relax at the thought of being back in his room and hopefully getting a nights sleep. Thinking of the house had made him frown, three days. His been gone for three days. He groaned in agony, three days for Thorn to have come up with another plot to keep him on his guard.

Maria was surprised to hear the pained groan come from him. She looked him over carefully and noticed the faint bags under his eyes. He also looked a lot thinner and remembered he was never one to eat a lot when he was stressed. Then again he was never one to eat much of anything either till she made him to eat more and he eventually started too. She amused that she had the advantage if knowing him more then he knew himself.

**Christmas, New Years and Altair's Birthday are all stories that can be read in Blast From The Past Side Stories.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Blast From The Past**

**(A time manipulation with a little fantasy. Starring Altair, Malik, Ezio, Leonardo, Maria / the mention of the other Templars... and OC)**

**(Altair, Malik, Ezio, Leonardo, Maria / the mention of the other Templars... belong to Ubisoft.)(Thorn belongs to lekiie on DA)(The rest are my OC's)**

* * *

><p>They arrived back at the villa and everyone welcomed them home. Redstriker had explained to Lightning and Ezio that Maria should be considered an ally and nothing more should be revealed till later. The children seemed to be over joyed with Maria's presence there. Malik was happy to see that they were able to get the Codex pages and was eager to read them, after an hour of chit chatting Malik had retired to his room to read them. Some time after that Ezio and Altair both went to their rooms for some rest despite the fact that it was only 9 pm. Maria watched them leave, she would have liked to speak some more with Altair but Leonardo was in the middle of sketching her for a painting. Thorn had also seen Altair leave and rushed over to Jack.<p>

"It's almost time to put plan AA into action." He whispered to Jack.

"Oh right, wait what's AA mean again?" He asked confused.

Thorn placed his hand on his forehead. "Plan Annoy Altair, revenge for what he did to us at New Years. The best time to strike is when he lease suspects it and now the prefect time!"

Altair laid down on the bed, the night had gone better then he thought. Malik had accepted Maria as an ally that helped them and the children were well behaved, he had wondered why but would have to think about it later when he was more focused. Sleep was calling to him and he had no reason not to answer it. It didn't take long before he fell a sleep even though he was still fully dressed in his bloody Assassins clothing and the lights were on.

Thorn and Jack waited 30 minutes before they quietly snuck into Altair's room. They stood on the opposite side of his bed and watched for any signs that he might be aware of there presences. Feeling sure that he wasn't, Thorn got onto the bed and slowly moved to Altair's upper back while Jack sat near his lower back. Altair was sleeping on his side so it would make their plan a lot easier. Jack watched as Thorn held up his right hand and lowered one finger at a time. 5...4...3...2...1. With that signal they pushed on Altair back with all their might. Altair eyes snapped open just in time to see the floor, the landing knocked the wind out of him. He groaned when he heard the twins laughing and knew they had something to do with it.

"That was easy! We should do that to someone else." Thorn said happily.

Maria walked into Altair room to see the twins on the bed laughing and cheering, she looked at them confused. "Leonardo told me this is Altairs room but where is he?" She watched them run to stand in front of her.

"Oh, his on the floor. We have to go now, bye!" They both quickly ran out the door to find there next unattended victim.

"His on the floor?" She said confused. She looked over to the side of the bed were he finally decided to get up. "Why are you on the floor?"

"I thought it might have been more comfortable place to sleep." He replied sarcastically. He saw that she was not amused. "The twins thought it would be funny to push me off the bed while I slept." He stretched.

"Do you always sleep fully dressed?" She eyed him.

He shrugged. "I wasn't planing to sleep long."

"It would appear to me you haven't been sleeping at all." She could see his blood shot eyes..

"What would you know of my sleeping habits." He crossed his arms and eyed her suspiciously.

"I have known you for seven year darling, when your stressed you tended not to eat or sleep." She had mimicked his pose. "And your not going to get very much sleep fully clothed." She closed the door when she saw him heading towards it. "No, You need sleep or you'll become sick." She stood blocking his way.

"Seven year?" He stopped in front of her. "I'm not tired and I have never been sick in a day in my life." He glared at her.

"Not that you can remember." She turned and pushed him back towards the bed. "Take off your robes and lay down on your stomach, you'll be asleep before you know it." She saw that he was not going to comply. "Fine, I'll disrobe you myself then."

"What?" He turned around to face her. He received a punch to his stomach and caused him to bend over, she took that opportunity to pull his robes over his head. "Hey!" He Growled. Using her foot to push him back, the robes came off him and he landed on the bed. "Ow!" He shouted in pain grabbing his right forearm. He looked at his arm confused, he didn't realized he had been cut there till his robes had been removed. He looked up when he faintly heard Ezio yelling down the hallway.

She looked at his arm that started to bleed slightly. "See, you are so exhausted you failed to realized you had been injured." She pointed to the bed. "Lay down on you stomach. I will not ask you again."

He saw the fire in her eyes and decided to humour her. He laid down on his stomach. "Are you always this violent?"

She had dropped his robes on the floor and got on the bed to sit on his back. "You wouldn't love me any other way." She felt him tense under her weight.

"What are you doing?" He asked slightly concerned, he wasn't expecting her to be on his back.

"I'm helping you fall a sleep." She started to massage his shoulders.

"Why are you sitting on my back then?" He shifted.

"It discourages you from getting up." She pushed his head to the pillow before continuing.

"As a caring wife, shouldn't you be more concerned with my injury?" He lifted his head again. He wasn't comfortable with the fact that he felt tried again and didn't want to fall a sleep with her on his back.

"I'll tend to it after you have fallen asleep." She was aware he was being stubborn.

"Aren't you worried it would wake me?"

"You'll have no problems sleeping till morning." She pushed his head back to the pillow again.

"How can you be so sure?" He shifted again.

"I'll make you a wager then, if you sleep till morning, you can't argue with me about eating." She has stopped and folded her arms.

"What would you do if I refused, shove the food down my throat?" He looked at her amused.

"See, your starting to know me already." She was amused to see the smirk disappear from his face. She began to massage his back, she watched as his eyes were slowly closing and snapped open again, this happened a few time. She let out a sigh and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He lifted his head to glare at her.

"Stop being so stubborn. Relax and close your eyes already." She said annoyed and pushed his head back down before continued.

He stared at her from the corner of his eye before looking out the windows again, it was dark outside and he could see the lights of the city glow off in the distance. He closed his eyes and heard her start humming. He found her rather interesting, she was strong, determined and just as stubborn as he is. He hated not knowing her at all but she apparently been married to him for seven years. He started to wonder if it could be a lie, a trap set up by the templars but that seemed unlikely. She wouldn't be stupid enough to tempt such a plan, plus Ezio said that there was a picture of her in the Codex pages and he was the one to write them. Then there was the fact that she known about his fear, information that he wouldn't just tell anyone unless he really trusted them. He would have told Malik but he knew he would have belittle him. Her humming was intoxicating, he could feel his body relax and his mind drifting off to sleep.

He opened his eyes and frowned, it was morning. He hadn't moved from the middle of the bed, he lifted his head to see his arm was bandaged. He couldn't believe he could have slept so heavy to not have been disturbed. He looked around the room to see he was alone, he rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He shot up when he heard someone scream his name, he hurried to open the door and was greeted with a furious Malik.

Malik grabbed his neck and thrusted him to the wall. "You traitorous bastard!" He began to choke Altair. "I can't believe you would compromise the creed, yet again!" He yelled at him.

He pushed Malik of him using his foot to his stomach and saw him stumble a few feet backwards before he regained his balance. "What are you talking about?" He rubbed his neck.

"Don't play stupid with me!" He hissed. "You compromised the creed by marrying that Templar!" Altair ducked away from his punch.

"Who told you that?" Altair said alarmed and side stepped another swing.

"It was written in the Codex pages you idiot! And you didn't just marry any Templar, no! You married Robert de Sable right hand man!" Altair blocked his kick to the chest but stumbled backwards onto the bed.

"Well technically, right hand woman." He mused.

Malik jumped onto Altair stomach, pinning him there and began to chock him again. "How dare you find this funny!" He watched as Altairs face begun to turn red.

Altair struggled to get Malik off him, he placed one hand on Malik's wrist and the other under his chin forcing his head up, hoping it would loosen his grip but it didn't. His vision was beginning to blur when he heard shouting.

"Hey!" Redstriker shouted and grabbed Malik's hood to pull him off Altair who coughed and choked for air. "What's gotten into you?"

He knock Redstriker hand off his hood and faced her. "You! How dare you keep the fact that shes a Templar from us!" He pointed at Maria that was standing behind her with a surprised look on her face. "She will betray us and lead the Templars here!"

"I'm not a Templar anymore!" Maria shouted at Malik. "Would a Templar save the Assassins twice and willing hand over the Codex pages?" She glared at him.

"For all we know you had them copied and are now just buying you time before they come and get you back!" He hissed at her.

"What do I have to do you prove to you again that I'm on the Assassins side Malik?" She yelled at him.

"You have proven nothing! This could all be an elaborate trick to make us believe your on our side!"

"Enough!" Redstriker shouted at both of them. "I'll be the one in charge of making that decision." She turned to Maria. "I want information from you."

"I'll be more then happy to tell you what ever you need to know."

They meet in Redstrikers conference room a few minutes later, Altair was still rubbing his neck. Him, Maria and Lightning sat on one side, across from them sat Malik, Ezio and Leonardo. Renni sat at one end of the table looking at Altair concerned while Redstriker sat at the other end. The twins sat on their knees in the corners of the room for the stunt they pulled the night before. There was water and snacks on the table and Renni was happily eating the cookies.

"How did you get to our century?" Redstriker had her suspensions but she wanted to be sure.

"Vin has a Piece of Eden,that has the ability to bring forth whoever he wants but he doesn't fully understand how it works since it seemed to only bring forth random Templars from different centuries. I seemed to have been the last one summoned before he gave up trying to understand it."

"How many other Templars are there and do you know how long they have been here?" Redstriker was taking down notes.

"Lets see, Ceaser Borgia has been here for eleven years, then his father Rodrigo Borgia been here for nine years, Robert de Sable has been here for six, Al Mualim for five and I've been here for three." She was counting them on her fingers and was startled by the shouts.

"What!" Altair and Ezio yelled, slamming their hands on the table as they got up.

"I take it you know them?" Redstriker asked after seeing their reactions.

"They do, that reminds me, what were you guys thinking when you went on that game show Fear Factor?" She crossed her arms looking at Altair. "Robert de Sable recognised you but I convened him the Assassins wouldn't be stupid enough to do such a thing. It was a good thing the show ended too because Al Mualim walked in shortly after."

Altair glared at Ezio. "Hey, how was I suppose to know?" Ezio looked back to Maria. "What have they been doing for all this time?" He started to pace.

"They been helping Vin rebuild his corporation and search for more Pieces of Eden. Vin was impressed with how well I worked on a computer and had me hack into your systems. Had I..." She was interrupted.

"See! She is a templar spy!" Malik yelled as he got up.

"Had I known you were part of the Assassins I would have given him false information!" She yelled at malik. "But I can make up for that!" She looked back at Redstriker.

"So you were able to steal my jets cloaking program then?" She glared at her. "How are you going to make up for that?"

"I'm sorry." She said sympathetic. "It was the only thing I was able to get out of your system before you fried my computer with that virus." She pulled out a small computer chip from her pocket and slid it across the table to her. "He was able to modify the program, so maybe you can do the same."

"Can't we just go to his base and kill him?" Leonardo spoke up.

"It wouldn't be that simple." Lightning chuckled.

"He has an air base that flies all over the world, it will not be easy to track it, I can assure you." Maria replied.

She picked up the chip and looked it over before placing it in her pocket to examine later. "How many Pieces of Eden does he have now?"

"Only two, neither of which he could figure out how to use." Maria got up and walked over to Altair. "That reminds me. I haven't given you, your birthday present." She took off the necklace that was hidden under she shirt and placed it in Altair's hands.

He looked at it confused. "An amulet?"

She corrected him. "A Piece of Eden."

* * *

><p><strong>To my fellow readers.<strong>

Reviews and criticism are welcomed. I would actually like to know if your still enjoying the story. This was the last finshed chapter I wrote back in Janurary. Since then I have writen several other yet to be published stories and found that my writing style has hopefuly improved. I still have plenty of ideas for this story and chapter 12 is half finshed... still lol. The battles between the Assassin's and Templars are about to begin and I'll be summoning another Assassin into the mix. (three guesses to who...) but i feel to do that i need to bring in a few more templars to even things out so i'll see. (not sure who)

Again I thank you all for reading my story! it means a lot and i can only hope you enjoy reading it as much as i so writing it.


End file.
